


Happily Ever After Series (Tmnt T-cest Fic)

by JadeKitsune



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKitsune/pseuds/JadeKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the beginning of my TMNT FanFic that will eventually lead to JADED. Suggestions and comments are welcomed, I've been reading TCEST for months now and with help from <a href="http://orangebarmy.deviantart.com/"><img class="avatar"/></a> <a href="http://hummerhouse.deviantart.com/"><img class="avatar"/></a> and recently <a href="http://gameguy199.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/> I've finally struck out to begin my own story. So please be patient with me and if you have ideas for the flow of things Note Me. thank You!</p><p>A HUGE HUGE HUGE thanks to <a href="http://kameboxer.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/> for the title art. A lot of fans suggested I ask for illustrations for the series so I did! It's a beautiful capture of Leo's confession so thanks again!!!!</p><p>Read PArt 2 Here- <a href="http://fav.me/d7krzli">fav.me/d7krzli</a><br/>Read Part 3 Here- <a href="http://fav.me/d7lszqn">fav.me/d7lszqn</a><br/>Read Part 4 here- <a href="http://fav.me/d7mhuh8"></a><a href="http://fav.me/d7mhuh8">fav.me/d7mhuh8</a><br/>Read Part 5 here-  <a href="http://fav.me/d7ntwd7"></a><a href="http://fav.me/d7ntwd7">fav.me/d7ntwd7</a><br/>Read Part 6 Here-<a href="http://fav.me/d7otjm0">fav.me/d7otjm0</a><br/>Read Part 7 here- <a href="http://fav.me/d7qxegp">fav.me/d7qxegp</a><br/>Read Part 8 here- <a href="http://fav.me/d7re9jt">fav.me/d7re9jt</a><br/>Read Part 9 here- <a href="http://fav.me/d7s4ibq">fav.me/d7s4ibq</a><br/>Read Part 10 here- <a href="http://fav.me/d7vbytb">fav.me/d7vbytb</a><br/>Read Part 11 here-<a href="http://fav.me/d7wx7y3">fav.me/d7wx7y3</a><br/>Read Part 12 here- <a href="http://fav.me/d7xmaas">fav.me/d7xmaas</a><br/>Finale- <a href="http://fav.me/d7yo8gq">fav.me/d7yo8gq</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. I wonder Why I Didn't See There Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of my TMNT FanFic that will eventually lead to JADED. Suggestions and comments are welcomed, I've been reading TCEST for months now and with help from [](http://orangebarmy.deviantart.com/) [](http://hummerhouse.deviantart.com/) and recently [](http://gameguy199.deviantart.com/) I've finally struck out to begin my own story. So please be patient with me and if you have ideas for the flow of things Note Me. thank You!
> 
> A HUGE HUGE HUGE thanks to [](http://kameboxer.deviantart.com/) for the title art. A lot of fans suggested I ask for illustrations for the series so I did! It's a beautiful capture of Leo's confession so thanks again!!!!
> 
> Read PArt 2 Here- [fav.me/d7krzli](http://fav.me/d7krzli)  
> Read Part 3 Here- [fav.me/d7lszqn](http://fav.me/d7lszqn)  
> Read Part 4 here- [](http://fav.me/d7mhuh8)[fav.me/d7mhuh8](http://fav.me/d7mhuh8)  
> Read Part 5 here-  [](http://fav.me/d7ntwd7)[fav.me/d7ntwd7](http://fav.me/d7ntwd7)  
> Read Part 6 Here-[fav.me/d7otjm0](http://fav.me/d7otjm0)  
> Read Part 7 here- [fav.me/d7qxegp](http://fav.me/d7qxegp)  
> Read Part 8 here- [fav.me/d7re9jt](http://fav.me/d7re9jt)  
> Read Part 9 here- [fav.me/d7s4ibq](http://fav.me/d7s4ibq)  
> Read Part 10 here- [fav.me/d7vbytb](http://fav.me/d7vbytb)  
> Read Part 11 here-[fav.me/d7wx7y3](http://fav.me/d7wx7y3)  
> Read Part 12 here- [fav.me/d7xmaas](http://fav.me/d7xmaas)  
> Finale- [fav.me/d7yo8gq](http://fav.me/d7yo8gq)

Warning: T-Cest TMNT Brother Love  
Pairings: Leo/Don Mikey/Leo Raph/Don  
Summery: April has officially announced her feelings for Casey and after a heart to heart with Donnie explained she just sees him as an awesome brother. However there may be something Donnie's been missing for years, he wonders why he never noticed before.

I do not own any rights to TMNT or the characters there of. All ideas are original and any similarities or names used is strictly coincidence.

 

__

_Now's my chance, he's over the hurt but not the loss. If I act now may he'll...but what if he doesn't...what if he's disgusted...what if he'll never talk to me again...I can't. NO! I've got to try._

Walking across the threshold of the lab he could smell fresh coffee on the air. As he made his way through broken bits and hazardous strands of wire about the floor, he came to stop behind a hunched body. Donnie was mumbling something as he was completely absorbed in his work, he had been like this for weeks now. Every day and long into the night  he locked himself in his lab obsessing over projects that he had never had the time to finish. It hurt to see him so lost and distant from the others. He took breaks for food and training after a strict reprimand from their father, but somehow Don still managed to be alone most of the time. 

Looking on Leo felt his heart thundering in chest as he reached out to his distracted brother. "Donnie?"

"Ah! Whoa!" Donnie lunged forward catching the small device before it could go over the edge of small work table. his rump was presented nicely against Leo's belly causing the blue banded turtle to take a generous step backward only to fall into a box of files.

"S..Sorry Donnie. I..uh..can ya give me a hand?" Leo struggled to get free but the angle was about as awkward as he felt.

Helping his brother up Donnie laid the device down and leaned against the table crossing his arms over his plastron. Leo could see the neglect etched into his brother's body. He was thinner and pale around the cheeks, his eyes red with sleepless nights, but worst of all was the frown lines seemingly permanent around his usually smiling mouth. Gathering his courage he walked up and took the weary hand into his and looked into the lonely crimson orbs of his purple banded brother.

"Don I'm worried about you." Leo laid a soft hand on his face rubbing his thumb across his cheek. "You've been in here for weeks, you hardly eat anything, and I know you're not sleeping. Talk to me, lean on me, please just let me help." lowering their brows together Leo breathed in the scent of the genius. "I know you're still hurt but, can't you smile again? Let us, let me be there for you. Please." He whispered the ending leaning hard into that toxic scent.

Donnie swallowed back the tears leaning into his brother's touch. He had been trying for weeks to forget the heartache he carried, the pain that wouldn't go away. He was happy for April, she found some one to love and who could protect her. She told him she still loved him as family and that he was special in a way no one else was. But it hadn't helped. He still felt crushed, lost, and numb. But, for the first time in what felt like forever he felt warmth. Leo's hand was so warm, his breath hot, ever bit of skin he touched was set on fire. He felt drawn to that heat yearned for it, so much that he hardly heard the words coming from the leader.

"Leo." Looking up into those fearless hazel eyes he saw something that he'd never noticed. A spark behind the burning fires of protection and honor. Deep within the same eyes he'd seen for 18 years he'd missed it. Taking in a sharp breath he leaned in closer to Leo's face till their beaks touched. "I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to draw away from you guys. I just felt so lost, I've wanted her for so long followed and protected her. I just felt, well I didn't really feel anything. These past few weeks have been a haze to me. I...I don't even know what I've broken or fixed. I just..." the tears were hot streaming down his face where his mask couldn't hold them back. He clung to his older sibling leaning into the fire that seemed to melt away his loneliness and bring him back to the present.

"Shhh shh it's alright Donnie. I know, we all do. But it's going to be ok. Plenty of fish in the sea right?" placing a soft touch under his chin Leo removed the purple fabric and stared into his brother's tear clouded eyes. "You're a great guy Donnie, I'm sure you'll find some one some day that's worthy of your devotion."

A painful laugh choked out between ragged breath as he casts his eyes downward. The pain in his chest only tightened as he thought about Leo's words. "No, we can't ever dare to hope another human would accept us let alone love us..love me. I...I can't hope like that again and feel this pain." Looking up now the tears had stopped and the fire ignited within. "We're not meant for a life like that Leo and it's cruel to make us think otherwise." Grabbing Leo's shoulders hard enough to bruise his voice broke as it rose. "There's no sea for us Leo! No one to move on to! Nothing to replace this pain! We're stuck, meant to suffer alone for god knows how long! So tell me wise leader where are these so called other fish? What other false comfort are going to throw at me? Tell me what can make the pain stop?!"

With strong arms and trained reflexes Leo broke free and pinned his brother to the table beneath them. Looking down for a moment he felt fear and uncertainty of what he was about to do. But he needed Donnie to see there were other chances, there was still light in their lives of shadow. Taking the last strand of courage with a sharp breath he pressed his mouth over Donnies.

The kiss was clumsy and forced but filled with raw passion. Leo pressed for entry sliding a hot wide tongue over the roof of Don's mouth. Still in shock the brainiac was frozen in the moment seemingly stunned and unable to respond. Wide dark eyes searched for an answer as Leo pulled away both gasping for air.  With a soft smile and half rasping voice Leo spoke next to his ear slit nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.

"Right here, me. Please, for so long I.." Leo pulled so he could look at his brother and for the first time in his life he let the mask fall away letting everything in his heart bubble forth to the surface. "I Love You Donatello. You're soft, caring, brave, devoted, and...and just so much more. Donnie please let me show you how much you mean to me."

Eyes wide and body frozen he had no answer, the flush on his face burned into his mind. His thoughts firing in a million directions but somehow he wasn't able to form a single cognitive sentence. Looking up at his blue banded leader he could see a side of him that somehow had remained hidden, so much passion, heat, and hunger hidden behind that mask. Limbs moved on their own as his mind tried to make sense of what was happening. Arms encircled the strong carapace, fingers ghosting over ridged shell, his body lifted meeting plastrons scrapped, and with timid approach he laid a feathered kiss on quivering lips. Then only one thought rocket through the channels of his lybrinthian lobes. _Just Make The Pain go Away._

"Yes Leo, show me. Please" With another sob lips met and all he could feel were strong arms crushing their bodies together. Passion, pain, and love engulfed them as time seemed once more to move for Donnie. How had he missed so much behind Leo's mask? Was he really that blinded by his love for April that he couldn't see all these feelings in his own brother?  Breathless he looked into his brother's eyes that shone with something that had never been there before, desire and true happiness.  
_  
I Wonder Why I'd Never Seen It There Before._


	2. A Whole New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the second installment to   _I Wonder Why I Never Seen It There Before_ Still very new to the fanfic TCEST scene so suggestions and ideas are welcome but please be civil. Comments are always welcome. 
> 
> Huge thanks to [](http://orangebarmy.deviantart.com/) and [](http://gameguy199.deviantart.com/) for inspiring me to strike out and put my ideas into the works. Super thanks to [](http://hummerhouse.deviantart.com/) for all the writing tips and story line pointers to keep things less jumbled. I hope I didn't disappoint.
> 
> Beautiful title art by [](http://kameboxer.deviantart.com/)
> 
> Read Part 1 here- [](http://fav.me/d7ki01u)[fav.me/d7ki01u](http://fav.me/d7ki01u)  
> Read Part 3 Here- [fav.me/d7lszqn](http://fav.me/d7lszqn)  
> Read Part 4 here- [](http://fav.me/d7mhuh8)[fav.me/d7mhuh8](http://fav.me/d7mhuh8)  
> Read Part 5 here- [](http://fav.me/d7ntwd7)[fav.me/d7ntwd7](http://fav.me/d7ntwd7)  
> Read Part 6 here- [fav.me/d7otjm0](http://fav.me/d7otjm0)  
> Read Part 7 here- [fav.me/d7qxegp](http://fav.me/d7qxegp)  
> Read Part 8 here- [fav.me/d7re9jt](http://fav.me/d7re9jt)  
> Read Part 9 here- [fav.me/d7s4ibq](http://fav.me/d7s4ibq)  
> Read Part 10 here- [fav.me/d7vbytb](http://fav.me/d7vbytb)  
> Read Part 11 here-[fav.me/d7wx7y3](http://fav.me/d7wx7y3)

Warning: T-Cest TMNT Brother Love  
Pairings: Leo/Don : Mikey/Leo : Raph/Don  
Summery: April has officially announced her feelings for Casey and after a heart to heart with Donnie explained she just sees him as an awesome brother. However there may be something Donnie's been missing for years, he wonders why he never noticed before.

I do not own any rights to TMNT or the characters there of. All ideas are original and any similarities or names used is strictly coincidence.

 

It had been weeks since Donatello and Leonardo had come to their family and explained how they felt toward each other. Though awkward and somewhat stunned the small group accepted the bond and seemingly moved on with life as per the norm. Life didn't change much for the band of brothers only subtle changes to team exercises and outings made the pair slightly obvious. On one such night Leo had taken them out on nightly patrol once more teaming up with his brainy brother and leaving the other two to their own routes.

"I get that fearless is hot for Don but damn does he have to pair me up with the shell head?" Raph grumbled as he and his overly energetic younger sibling made their way to the train yards looking for something to vent his frustrations on. "I'm better off calling my own shots than this." Taking the next jump a little more forceful than needed the red hothead sprinted away pushing his muscles to their limits.

"Thanks a lot Raph!" Mikey called from close behind as he jumped and flipped on and over ventilations and rooftop sheds. "Last time you went out on your own monsters invaded. Remember that oh 'dark prince'?" Mikey jabbed as he took the power lines overhead surfing ahead of his brawly brother and landing on the station roof with a graceful thump. 

"I woulda been just fine if Leo hadn't come waltzing in like a know-it-all super cop." Leaning against the water tower golden orbs glared into the night as the scowl deepened his features. 

"Geez Raphie you've been extra moody since they got together. What's gotten under shell/ If I didn't know any better I'd think you were jealous." Mikey made a quick evasion as emerald hands grasped the air where he was moments ago.  

"I ain't jealous you maggot! I just hate being paired up with you every night. At least Donnie's got better conversation." drawing his sai the hothead made himself busy with working the weapon over in his hands, going through the motions of flip, turn, pass, flip over and over like a meditation of his own.

"Like that trick with your temper?" Mikey made an impressive leap over Raph's shell and up to perch on the tower. "Don't get me wrong the whole motion meditation bit works and you pound things less. But you're going to need more leather on those handles if you're going to do it every five minutes." Letting his feet swing over the lip Mikey gazed out over the yard looking for anything that might prove to calm his brother's temper.

Letting out a long breath Raph tucked away the pronged tool, crossing arms over chest he looked up at the orange clad look out. "I'm sorry Mike, I just still can't figure out what Leo was thinking going after Don while he's still hung up on April." He climbed the rungs of the rusted metal ladder to rest beside his brother. 

With a small grip he clapped his brother's shoulder and took a deep breath. "Tell ya secret Raph? But I swear if you ever use it against me I'll blab to Casey that you're terrified of bugs." Holding his brothers gaze Mikey spoke with all serious conviction.

"Ok ok I swear I won't say a word. So whatcha wanna say?" Raph was rather curious to hear what would make his brother threaten to break their life long promise of his deepest fear.

Another intake of city air and Mikey's eyes grew soft and just a bit of his natural spark dimmed. "I am jealous." He cast his eyes down rubbing hands together for a distraction from the awkwardness of the moment.

A pin seemed to have pricked the softest flesh in Raph's heart as he saw the glow vanish from his baby brother's aura at the small confession. Swallowing the growing lump in his throat he peered over tilting his eyes to once more look in the azure eyes. "Donnie?"

A forced chuckle and shake of the head left Raph speechless and Mikey with a stinging at the corners of his eyes. Looking up he let a few salty tears dampen his mask before pulling it around his neck. Taking a shuddered breath he faced the shocked terrapin and tried at a half cheerful smile.

The pin dug it's way deeper as the smaller usually laughing one of them broke. Not an explosion or shattering like he or any of this brother's would, no it was like watching ice melt away. One drop at a time, with every tear he saw a raw side of the jovial turtle that he had never even imagined was there. With a whisper has nodded his understanding. "Leo." He placed a rough hand over the quivering ones. "How long?"

A few steading breaths and Mikey spoke. "Since we were kids I guess. I didn't understand back then, but he's always been my hero. He hides so much, makes every sacrifice for us. I admired it, and when Splinter made him leader I was proud for him." Some of the light came back then and he looked to the shining stars that hung over the dim lit train yard. "When we first came out here and I saw the city lights shining against his skin, how happy he was to lead us in this new world, and how his body worked over the rooftops. It was like a rocket hit me. I didn't just love my big brother, I was IN love with him. Since then it only got worse as we got older."

Raph couldn't stop the dumfounded expression glued on his face. His mouth agape and eyes wide he tried to wrap his mind around every look, prank, and gesture Mikey had ever given their blue banded brother in this new light. Picking up his jaw he shook the shock away going back to the question on his tongue.

"Shell Mikey why didn't you say anything sooner?" 

Standing then Mikey rest hands on his nun chucks and laughed. "Because I didn't think Leo was gay too. Because if I got turned down you guys would never let me live it down. And by time I got enough courage to confess, April rejected Donnie and Leo was focused on him. Well after the storm....you know the rest."  

Raph stood and put a reassuring around his brother's carapace. He laid his head on top of the shorter turtle trying to think of something useful to say. "You know you're wrong about one thing." Looking down he gave his best cocked grin. "We'd never make fun of you for telling us how you feel Mikey." wrapping the small frame in a gruff bear hug he sighed and opened his heart to his empathic brother. "Sides, ever since Don built my cycle I've been burning to hold him like this."

Mikey shot up nearly head checking the brawler's jaw. "You like Don?"

Flushing as red as his mask Raph nervously nodded. "Case told me a while back about how guys got together even in sports an' that got me thinkin' that maybe..."

Mikey wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and lifting on his toes placed an excited kiss square on the mouth of the flustered form before him giggling with delight the moment he saw the frozen embarrassment etched in Raph's face. 

"Wha...Mi...what are you thinking?" Confusing giving way to anger thinking it was just another prank Raph grabbed the young bicep ready to lay a reprimanding slap across the smug grin. 

"Whoa hold it!" Mikey threw up surrendering hands smiling as he eased away from his big bro. "I just got an awesome idea and I think you're gonna like it." 

Raising an eye ridge Raph sat back down  and looked at the bouncing shell. "Alright shell for brains whatcha scheming?"

Plopping next to him Mikey laid his head on Raph's shoulder. "How do you feel about me?"

Sighing at the supposed idea Raph pulled away from his brother. "Mikey I see what you're saying but.."

"No no no, hear me out. How'd you feel about that kiss?"

Not sure where this was going Raph opted for the truth. "I didn't hate it"

"Ok and I won't lie, you're pretty sexy. So what I think is this. Why not ACT like we're together to show our true partners what they're missing out on huh?"

Raph nearly fell off the tower as he gawked at this crazy idea. "Are you thick? What makes you think for a second they'd even care? Leo is carrying a torch bigger than lady liberty for the egghead and it doesn't look like Don's begging to get away."

Wagging a finger at the eruption Mikey cooed. "You're not paying very much attention. They've been together almost a month now and I've not heard a single whisper come from Leo's room and Donnie's been sleeping in the lab every other night. They don't hold hands or even kiss in front of any of us."

"What are you getting at?"

"Don's either A: Still hung up on the burn April gave him, or B: This is classic re-bound and he's not IN love with Leo."

Raph's eyes got wider as it clicked in his mind what Mikey was proposing. Grabbing his brother and yanking him down in a hug once more he laughed and rumbled into the night. "Mikey you're a genious!"

The next several minutes Mikey laid out his plan to capture the attention of both brothers and ultimately getting their desired partners. They both understood this wouldn't be a short mission or an easy one but it was worth a try. 

"I still don't think Don's stupid enough to fall for a meathead like me, but getting fearless away from him is a start." Raph stated as he took his brother's hand. 

"There's a lot more to our brothers than you know Raphie boy and I'll show you what you've been missing." 

Standing together they heard the rising shouts of gang members and within minutes a band of purple dragons ran past the water tower carrying pillow case bags of stolen goods. With a triumphant laugh Raph bolted to the roof and gave in to the chase Mikey close on his heels. Together they would enter the challenges of love and together as brothers make their way to

_A Whole New World_


	3. KaguriaKitsune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third installment to _I Wonder Why I Never Seen It There Before_ Still very new to the fanfic TCEST scene so suggestions and ideas are welcome but please be civil. Comments are always welcome. 
> 
> Huge thanks to [](http://orangebarmy.deviantart.com/) and [](http://gameguy199.deviantart.com/) for inspiring me to strike out and put my ideas into the works. Super thanks to [](http://hummerhouse.deviantart.com/) for all the writing tips and story line pointers to keep things less jumbled. I hope I didn't disappoint.
> 
> You guys requested and [](http://kameboxer.deviantart.com/) has once again graced us with a lovely title art page.
> 
> Read Part 1 here- [](http://fav.me/d7ki01u)[fav.me/d7ki01u](http://fav.me/d7ki01u)  
> Read Part 2 here- [fav.me/d7krzli](http://fav.me/d7krzli)  
> Read Part 4 here- [fav.me/d7mhuh8](http://fav.me/d7mhuh8)  
> Read Part 5 here- [](http://fav.me/d7ntwd7)[fav.me/d7ntwd7](http://fav.me/d7ntwd7)  
> Read Part 6 Here- [fav.me/d7otjm0](http://fav.me/d7otjm0)  
> Read Part 7 here- [fav.me/d7qxegp](http://fav.me/d7qxegp)  
> Read Part 8 here- [fav.me/d7re9jt](http://fav.me/d7re9jt)  
> Read Part 9 here- [fav.me/d7s4ibq](http://fav.me/d7s4ibq)  
> Read Part 10 here- [fav.me/d7vbytb](http://fav.me/d7vbytb)  
> Read Part 11 here-[fav.me/d7wx7y3](http://fav.me/d7wx7y3)

Warning: T-Cest TMNT Brother Love  
Pairings: Leo/Don : Mikey/Leo : Raph/Don  
Summery: April has officially announced her feelings for Casey and after a heart to heart with Donnie explained she just sees him as an awesome brother. However there may be something Donnie's been missing for years, he wonders why he never noticed before.

I do not own any rights to TMNT or the characters there of. All ideas are original and any similarities or names used is strictly coincidence.

Donnie and Leo flew over the rooftops after splititng from the others. Watching the scenery fade by Donatello allowed his mind to wonder as he followed his blue banded brother.

Several weeks had past since he agreed to be with Leo, to let Leo love him. Tonight wasn't any different that any other patrol. Raph had been reluctantly paired off with Mikey and he and Leo headed to the calmer side of old neighborhood. Every night since they started...this relationship he had paired them together. Not that he ever minded, but somehow it began to irritate the purple brother. Maybe it was because every time they were alone Leo insisted on kissing, cuddling, and being very physical. But isn't that what he had wanted? Someone to hold and love him? Attention? Leo kept his distance at home after Donnie had voiced his discomfort of PDA in front of their father and brothers. But late at night when he had stayed up way past his planned time Leo would find him. Attentive, soft, and endearing; Leo was the perfect mate giving him all the time in the world. Was that the problem? Leo wasn't forceful? Well after the last time he couldn't blame Leo for backing away.

"Don you ok?" Donnie came to a hault and found his face inches from Leo's shell.

"Uh yea sorry I was umm just thinking to hard I guess." A little embarassed he rubbed the back of his head trying to think of anything to say.

"You've been...distracted a lot lately when we're alone. Is, everything ok?" Leo turned and placed gentle hands along the rough forearms of his mate brushing a ghosting kiss to his head.

"I don't know I just can't seem to keep a train of thought since..." Don looked down shuffling in his brother's grasp.

"Arpil.."Leo finished for him. 

He knew the scars were still there on the gentle heart of his genious partner. But sometimes it seemed like fighting a loosing battle trying to get Don's attention soley on him. He had been careful, thoughtful, and soft with Donnie; but still all he was allowed were breif moments late at night or on patrol to hold and embrace his passion. The true test of his restraint were moments like this when Don was so far away though right here in front of him. 

"I'm feeling kind of distracted myself. What do you say we just sit and enjoy the sounds of city while we meditate?" Leo guided the egghead to a perch just behind an air vent and both sat side by side looking at the faded sky.

Donnie sat next to Leo feeling the warmth from the run radiate off his body. Leaning into the warmth he allowed his mind to drift once more to his delima. It's not that he didn't find Leo attractive or desirable, Leo's scent alone could make him comfortable after a long day in the lab. But he just didn't feel the longing to see him all day every day like he had with April. He didn't lie awake a night wishing Leo was right there next to hiim. Maybe he just wasn't bisexual? It certainly didn't don on him that Leo would want a physical relationship that first night. With a sigh he blinked up to the night and decided he would really start giving Leo a chance. To think about the older turtle in a romantic light, focusing on everything that made him...Leo. After enough effort he was sure he'd be able to get over April and be happy with his loving older brother.  
 _No not brother, mate._ That thought brought a smile to his lips as he took on his newest task.

Leo closed his eyes focus inward instead of teh dull roaring streets below him. Trying to think of a new way to capture Donatello's heart. If he had fallen for Mikey his stomach would've been the fastest way to his affections, Raph just show him that brute strength could reach deeper, but Donnie; Donnie was a puzzle that was more complex than any rubix cube. He had so many paths and each one with a different destination each time, it was both what he loved and hated about his most complex sibling. One path he chose lead to days of suffering, one move and Donnie withdrew further away. But he felt he couldn't help himself; the mood was right, Don was smiling for the first time in forever, and the kiss was just perfect. 

The memory was so vivid, the first day after he'd confessed he couldn't sleep. Waking up early and making breakfast for the entire family with new vigor and cheerful spirit. He had greeted his father as always and shared his morning tea. As the others came Donnie was the last to arrive. He had made Don's favorite of french toast and fresh orange juice, making sure it was still hot he gave his brother a loving kiss on the cheek and warm coffee as he made the rest of the plates. Earning a few jeers and comments fromt he other younger two he easily ignored them walking on clouds. Practice went smoothly enoughwith only a few distracted touches that earned him a fast sweep to the floor from the strong boe. He'd spent the day in the lab with Donnie going over the newest inventions he'd completed during his slump. A new com device, stero system for the shell cycle and sheel razor, an alarm clock for Mikey to play turtle titan theme song, a new tea warmer for their father, and many other smaller gadgits and gizmos that Leo would never remember all of their functions. 

He had watched Donnie talk about his new creations like he had before. He was smiling with pride as each one performed to his exact functions. The light back in his eyes as well and the laughter coming from his lungs made it impossible to not sweep him up in his strong arms and press an eager kiss to his beak. The churr that bubbled up from his own chest earned a little giggle from the thinner turtle and he pressed again deepening the kiss. Don felt warm, real his lips worked in rythem with the kiss taking in everything his offered. Pressing plastrons together Leo had reached down to stroke the thumping apendage behind his brother. A long slow pull was rewarded with a bubbling churr that undid his self control. Leaning hard he'd pressed Donnie to the table arresting both arms above the started genious. Trailing flutterings kisses to his neck and shoulders he could feel his mate relax and take in the feeling. Using one hand to hold the two he'd moved to run patterns over the plates that made up the chest of the panting flesh beneath him. Pressing his hips to grind their lower plates made him groan with need, sparing a glance at his mate the reacction wasn't anything he'd expected. Donnie was crying! Tears streamed down the sides of his face his body begining to shake. Instantly he withdrew advances and simply held the weakened body. All desire fled from his system as he held Donatello, a shivering mass just limp as the tears fell. Later Donnie had apologized and explained that maybe it was too much too soon. Time was all he'd need.

Leo came out of his trance stiff and heavy hearted, he reached for Donnie's hand to reassure himself he still could hold on to something only to find the warmth from his side gone. Looking around he saw the missing form looking over the ledge of the building. He stood and wondered over brushing a hand over the rough shoulder.

"What's up Don?" Following the crimson gaze he soon locked onto what his brother saw. Foot Clan sneaking over the lower roof tops looking for something.  "Let's go." He and Donnie soon followed suit running through the shadows unseen. 

Passing the local shops he was able to catch glimpses of his partner and see the look on his face. There in those darkened long windows he saw something in Donnie that didn't fit the usual look of his brother. Determination, complexity, and something else...a look of pure emotion. Looking once more Leo couldn't help but wonder _Who is that in the window reflection?_


	4. KaguriaKitsune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the LOONNNG chapter (at leas tit feels long). A bit of a time jump here but I think it's moving along nicely. The parade was inspired by the new years boat parade we have every year here in Jacksonville FL (City of bridges), it really is a sight to behold and filled with energy and perfect setting for proposals. (I've seen many a man propose on the boat lights or on stage during performances). 
> 
> I'm sorry to all you Raph/Don fans but I felt Leo and Mikey needed their moment and writing both would have taken waaaay to long (I am doing all of this on a phone so typing is hard)
> 
> As usual please comment, fav, and tell me what you think!  
> Huge thanks to [](http://orangebarmy.deviantart.com/) and [](http://gameguy199.deviantart.com/) for inspiring me to strike out and put my ideas into the works. Super thanks to [](http://hummerhouse.deviantart.com/) for all the writing tips and story line pointers to keep things less jumbled. I hope I didn't disappoint.
> 
> Read Part 1 here- [](http://fav.me/d7ki01u)[fav.me/d7ki01u](http://fav.me/d7ki01u)  
> Read Part 2 here- [fav.me/d7krzli](http://fav.me/d7krzli)  
> Read Part 3 here- [fav.me/d7lszqn](http://fav.me/d7lszqn)  
> Read Part 5 here- [](http://fav.me/d7ntwd7)[fav.me/d7ntwd7](http://fav.me/d7ntwd7)  
> Read Part 6 here- [fav.me/d7otjm0](http://fav.me/d7otjm0)  
> Read Part 7 here- [fav.me/d7qxegp](http://fav.me/d7qxegp)  
> Read Part 8 here- [fav.me/d7re9jt](http://fav.me/d7re9jt)  
> Read Part 9 here- [fav.me/d7s4ibq](http://fav.me/d7s4ibq)  
> Read Part 10 here- [fav.me/d7vbytb](http://fav.me/d7vbytb)  
> Read Part 11 here-[fav.me/d7wx7y3](http://fav.me/d7wx7y3)

Warning: T-Cest TMNT Brother Love  
Pairings: Leo/Don : Mikey/Leo : Raph/Don  
Summery: April has officially announced her feelings for Casey and after a heart to heart with Donnie explained she just sees him as an awesome brother. However there may be something Donnie's been missing for years, he wonders why he never noticed before.

I do not own any rights to TMNT or the characters there of. All ideas are original and any similarities or names used are strictly coincidence.

 

"Mikey this is stupid." Raph grumbled as he once again slipped away from the company of his other two brothers. For almost 6 months he and Mikey had been putting on a show for their family, and every time he would get a spare moment to spend with Donnie Mikey would pull him away to a room or out on a run. 

"Come on Raphie, Don's been hovering over you for the past week, tell me that doesn't prove my plan is working." Mikey skipped happily in hand with his red banded sibling down the old tunnels to a favored skate spot they had all worked together to build. 

"He's also been droppin' everything to be with Leo when he wants 'em and they even share a bed every other night." Raph growled at the memory of waking up and seeing Leo and Donnie come out of Leo's room together for the first time. He had torn another hole in his punching bag that morning.

Letting go of the emerald hand Mikey began to skate up and down the half pike in the center of the old platform. He watched Raph take his usual perch on a ledge over looking the small park. He'd noticed that Leo was getting more and more attention from the resident brain and at first he was worried he may have suggested this ruse too late. But that first morning they'd shared a room he noticed Leo had a warm content smile, but Donnie looked liked he hadn't slept much that night. 

"Good things to those who wait hothead. Haven't you been watching Donnie like I said to? There's something off about him since that night." Mikey grinded the short pipe and kick flipped over a few cans welded to the floor.

Raph watched as his athletic brother made short work of their little course and began to show off. He'd admit that Mikey was an artist on the second hand board and it always calmed him down to watch his baby bro skate around. Maybe it was how Don felt watching those led motion picture frames while he thought. He had notice a change in his love interest, Donnie came home that night with a few bruises from a short run in with the foot. But his eyes weren't the usual casual orbs, or even deep in thought, or depressed. They held something more, a look he had only seen in himself and Leo, determination and a sense of finality in a decision that had taken time to reach. What that decision was or what lead to it Raph couldn't guess, but as Mikey taught him to observe his brothers he noticed Don's behavior taking a drastic change.

A final ollie and swift push off the ground Mikey came soaring up and parked himself beside Raph. Panting from effort and a bit of heat he pulled out the sports bottle from his belt. After a quick drink he looked at the deep thoughtful eyes of his pretend lover. Raph had been amazed at what he knew about their small family, being the brother that was often over looked Mikey was able to really see his family for who they really were. He'd shown Raph how to simple be placed in an area and be over looked, which was hard for the emotional attention grabber. But soon Raph caught on and his eyes were able to see what Mikey saw. 

"Raph, honestly, what have you noticed about Don recently? There's so much going on with both our brothers it's hard not to notice." He leaned his head on Raphs shoulder and stroked his forearm absently.

With a sigh he wrapped an arm around Mikey's waste automatically. A reaction that Mikey had conditioned him in to since their little plan begun. He didn't hate it, it was nice sometimes to just sit and enjoy the feel of his baby bro against his side. These past six months had brought out a softer side of himself he hadn't known was there.

"It looks like Don's trying too hard. Like he's forcing himself to act the way he is." Looking down he chuckled as Mikey nodded and laid down in his lap. "It's kinda painful to watch sometimes. I mean we're acting but this ain't hard." He gestured to their position and rest his palm on Mikey's plastron as the smaller turtles hands made themselves busy by touching and caressing his sides and legs. 

Nodding again Mikey laid a fluttering kiss on the emerald thigh beneath his head earning a low churr from his brawly brother. "No it's not. We've always been close Raphie, we just forgot about it as we got older. Leo used to drag us into his bed every night just because he loved cuddling with all of us. But..."

Raph stroked the tails of the orange mask as they lay over his lap. Trying to remember just when they drifted apart. It was true that they all enjoyed the physical contact when they were tots. Sleeping in a nest of blankets and pillows, watching TV in a pile on the floor, and even playing together all day, he chuckled as he looked down to the still childish terrapin sprawled on top of him. Somehow Mikey had managed to hold on to those feelings, the innocence and connection to hi family. In six months he’s been able to see what Mikey has always seen, the joy of living together, the pain of fighting, and the loneliness they all felt at some point. 

“But we grew apart. We, all of us, forgot that we are really alone in the world. You helped me remember it Mikey.” He gave the wondering hand on his bicep a squeeze and leaned over to kiss his brow. “So what do you think we should do about it?” His breath floated over Mikey’s skin giving the sweating turtle a shiver.

“I think it’s time we show them what it’s like to really feel loved. Don’s been after you because he wants to vent his frustration out on mechanics.  He won’t curse or throw a temper unless it’s you. So why not give the egghead what he wants?” Mikey gave a mischievous grin as he sat up. 

“Uh-hu what about ol’ fearless? He’s been clinging to Donnie like a lost puppy.” 

Mikey’s grin broke into a wide smile as he proudly puffed out his chest. “No worries on that Raphie boy, Leo’s been just as stretched as Don. I think it’s time the old Mikster here taught the leader a lesson in loosening up.” 

Raph bellowed as he stood and helped the younger up. “I’d pay to see that! Well it’s about time we head back; don’t want all your hard work to go to waste.” He held out his rough hand gripping tightly as the other three digit palm slipping in. He still burned hot for his purple banded lover, but this time with Mikey had really made him feel great. 

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~  
Don growled as Raph was once more spirited away by the youngest of them. Ever since they had come home from the late night patrol Raph and Mikey had been inseparable, claiming they found love in each other after a life threatening fight with some purple dragons. He had been in different at the time but somehow it annoyed him now. Mikey was always sitting on Raph’s lap in the den, or playing with his hands and feet under the table at meals, and every chance he got taking Raph away to either one of their rooms or on a sewer adventure.

“Does he have to be with him every waking second of every single day!?” frustrated Don flopped himself onto the worn couch in the living room. Laying his head back he watched as luminescent bulbs flickered in and out overhead, something else he’d been meaning to ask Raph help him with. That thought got his brain turning again over the last six months.

He had decided to give Leo a fair chance at being lovers, to look at his older brother as a mate and not just a leader. He found qualities to admire easily, and found what about his blue banded sibling would make him an attractive mate to other turtles and tried to build off of that. There was his build in general that would make any female swoon if seen in action, his honor and loyalty that women seek, and he was an affectionate doting lover; this made him a perfect bachelor for almost any girl he could want. However that all seemed basic  to Donnie, something each of them could have been if they’d all followed their father’s teachings to the letter and grown as the eldest had. He was finding it harder and harder to find the real Leonardo under the mask he kept. Not once since that night had he seen the blazing passion in his lover’s eyes that had caught his attention. Not a single behavior outside what he expected of their leader was ever shown. On the other hand Raph who was usually out spoken, rough, and explosive was recently docile. He would just sit in the big easy chair and observe the lair, almost as if he were meditating in his own way. The red clad brother that he could always lure to the garage with a promise of working on his cycle was now constantly enthralled with the orange goofball he often chased with a readied punch. Was that the power of real love? 

Don snapped out of his thoughts as the brothers in question came strolling back in hand in hand. A smile Donnie hadn’t seen since childhood was warmly painted on the emerald features as Raph pulled Mikey in for a sweet embrace followed by Donnie’s least favorite part, a soft brush of beaks and red faces. Every time they parted even if just to bathe or sleep this was their ritual, an endearing hug and cute Eskimo kiss as Mikey dubbed them. It made his stomach turn and for some unknown reason made him irritated enough to loose sleep.  He watched as Mikey went to the dojo, no doubt to irritate their older brother for a trip to the comic store; but to his surprise Raph didn’t retire to his room. Instead the broad terrapin shuffled himself toward the worn sofa taking up a seat on the arm next to him. 

“Come on egghead, I got a problem with my bike and finally got a minute to work on it. “   
Without a word Donnie jumped up and lead the way to the elevator that lead to the topside garage. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leonardo shift through his katas for the third time that afternoon, his mind was in a whirlwind of confusion and emotion. Bringing his swords in a left downward sweep he moved fluid into the next stance trying to arrest his mind in memorization.  His heart hammered in his chest as his muscles strained to keep up with the increased pace he’d set, the strain didn’t help. His mind clearly could see Donnie forcing himself to be more passionate, more attentive, and accepting of his love, it hurt. It hurt to see the one he fought so hard for to farce himself to love him back, it hurt to see the crimson orbs go blank when they awoke in each other’s arms, but worst of all was the pain of jealousy he felt toward his other two brothers. 

 

Mikey had been very proud to voice his new found romance in the resident hot head, claiming that seeing Raph protect him triggered a thought he’d never had, love in the midst of war. Worse even still was Raph seemed to accept Mikey’s feelings so easily, his temper almost vanished and the big lug had actually begun to smile and coddle the baby of their small clan. A regular beauty and the beast the two of them made, it made him laugh at first seeing the beast tamed so easily by their jovial brother. But seeing how open they were in their relationship and how happy they seemed made his heart bitter. He believed love took time and devotion like ninjitsu, that you only get back what you put in that to master another’s heart took a lifetime. But the two brighter banded brothers were in pure romantic bliss!

Swinging at the negative thoughts he slashed through the unseen enemy and lowered his blades. With a shuddered breath he opened his eyes unable to chase away the envied images of the connection between his two younger siblings. All but collapsing to the reed mats he relaxed trying to think of what to do to get Donnie to be like that, so open and happy. He missed the genius’s energy, his enthusiasm in a new project, and most of all his passion for new things. The wonder he always loved about Donatello was gone, nothing but a calculative strategist dwelled inside. He thought with time Don would go back to how he was the smart awkward flower Leo had so desperately wanted to pick and keep. Once more he sighed and tried to think of the passion of that first night, the tender kisses they sometimes shared if the mood was right, and the feeling of having another in his arms as he drifted into slumber. Those moments though few were his bliss, maybe this was what their love had to be? They were both more serious and collected than the other two; maybe this was how two yin energies had to experience romance.  With that depressing thought he snapped back into awareness as he felt the air change in the dojo. The light aura, and erratic energy told him already it was the youngest that had found him. Overly glad for some respite from his internal storm he stood and met his baby brother.

“Alright Mikey what is it this time?” Leo forced a smile as Mikey waltzed over.

“Nothing, I just thought I’d check and see how you were holding up. Not a lot of action around the city in the last six months. Wondered if you thought of anything that might be causing it?” Mikey laughed lightly as he plopped down on the hard floor.

Joining his brother on the mats Leo leaned back on his palms thinking absently thrumming his finger tips. “I think something big is going to happen and soon. The Foot and Dragons have been way to quiet lately.” 

Nodding Mikey leaned over and placed a kiss on his older brother’s cheek laughing in delight at the shocked reaction it earned him. “Leo, Raph has commandeered Don into fixing up his shell cycle for the hundredth time and I’m bored. So I want to take you on a night out on the town! The bad guys are away so why not the turtles go play?”

Leo shook the shock from his face and decided why not? He needed to look out for a sign of what the enemy was up to and could really use some kind of distraction from the storm inside his head. Following the orange bandanna topside they both began to excitedly jump and flip over rooftops and surf down power lines and empty clothes lines. Laughter followed in their wake as Mikey took the lead from the oldest leading him up and down alley ways and across boulevards until he stopped at an old fisher’s shack. Leonardo looked out over the river and saw lights glittering over the surface as boats of all kinds were on parade down the channel. The bridges were lit up in bright patterns that changed in time to pop music. Humans sang and danced on the sidewalks lining the bridge having a great time. From their perch the music was softer and the lights clearly vivid, patterns of mythical beast, mermaids, and even a Chinese dragon sailed back and forth. Fireworks burst in a grand finale as the festival reached its climax, sparing a glance at his companion he was surprised to see azure eyes fixed on him. Something inside him fluttered a moment before he looked back at the scene on the river. 

“Thanks Mikey.” A simple acknowledgement of the world of joy his brother had just shared.

“No problem bro.” Swinging his legs over the edge of the shack roof he laid back getting a great view of both his brother and fireworks. “Sometimes you just have to change your point of view to see things for what they are.”

Looking down in surprise Leo studied the meaning of his brother’s words. “What do you mean Mikey?”

Sitting up and taking a knee he held onto Leo’s hand and looked up into sapphire eyes mustering up every bit of courage he had in his heart. 

“Leo, I’ve been in love with you since we were kids. Raph and I have been pretending to go out to get you to notice me. “He waited and let the words sink in before rising up to stand toe to toe with the leader. Swallowing a lump in his throat he pushed past the deafening sound of his own heart and pressed a sweet, gentle kiss to his brother’s lips. Holding fast for dear life he prayed that Leo could see everything as it should be. 

Pulling away and gasping for breath the shy youngest chanced a look upward and saw amazement plastered in Leo’s reaction. Looking away he took a deep breath and before jumping into the river below he spoke over his shoulder.

“Think about it Leo, when your ready I’ll let you Take a Look Through My Eyes.”


	5. KaguriaKitsune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh talk about a labor of love!!! So this seems to be the story everyone wants to be finished. So I'll update Jaded once a week and in between work on Strangers and other art. So for your enjoyment the next installment.
> 
> Thank you to all who have helped me with this journey. I look forward to more colabs and talks with my fellow fan fic authors. 
> 
> Read Part 1 here- [](http://fav.me/d7ki01u)[fav.me/d7ki01u](http://fav.me/d7ki01u)  
> Read Part 2 here- [fav.me/d7krzli](http://fav.me/d7krzli)  
> Read Part 3 here- [fav.me/d7lszqn](http://fav.me/d7lszqn)  
> Read Part 4 here- [fav.me/d7mhuh8](http://fav.me/d7mhuh8)  
> Read Part 6 here- [fav.me/d7otjm0](http://fav.me/d7otjm0)  
> Read Part 7 here- [fav.me/d7qxegp](http://fav.me/d7qxegp)  
> Read Part 8 here- [fav.me/d7re9jt](http://fav.me/d7re9jt)  
> Read Part 9 here- [fav.me/d7s4ibq](http://fav.me/d7s4ibq)  
> Read Part 10 here- [fav.me/d7vbytb](http://fav.me/d7vbytb)

Warning: T-Cest TMNT Brother Love  
Pairings: Leo/Don : Mikey/Leo : Raph/Don  
Summery: April has officially announced her feelings for Casey and after a heart to heart with Donnie explained she just sees him as an awesome brother. However there may be something Donnie's been missing for years, he wonders why he never noticed before.

I do not own any rights to TMNT or the characters there of. All ideas are original and any similarities or names used are strictly coincidence.

It took all of Rapheal’s self control not to grab the tasty morsel presented to him. Donnie had lead the way to the garage as Mikey went to confess to their fearless leader. Upon entering the brainy brother went straight to Raph’s bike and leaned over the seat to retrieve his tool belt from the other side. Raph had to stop mid stride and muffle a whistle of approval seeing the tones calf muscles stretched and lead his gaze to the taunt round ass of his purple banded brother. Swallowing the lump down his dry throat Raph joined Donnie beside the bike and watched as he began the usual check up chuckling as the energy rippled off the excited genius. 

“You’ve been night racing again haven’t you?” Donnie gleamed a skeptic look at his rowdy sibling. 

Blushing slightly Raph shrugged and leaned back on his palms. “Mikey likes the scene down at the docks. So it’s a win win for me. I get to let go and ride and keep my date happy.” The gruff response held a mild humor as he recalled how Mikey had nearly bounced off the bike the first night he’d taken the youngest to the street races.

Donnie grumbled under his breath about taking Mikey out to such a place. “Well you still shouldn’t push the shell cycle so hard. You’ve torched the tork valve and nearly cracked your clutch in two. Not to mention I have to re-align the exhaust and intake again. If you keep this up I’m going to have to build a second bike for missions.” Donnie tried his best to be annoyed but just familiar banter did wonders for his mind.

Jumping to his feet Raph looked down as Donnie took a socket wrench to the cover body. “Funny you should mention that braniac.” Sauntering over behind the battle shell Raph soon returned with a surprise for the mechanic. The wonder and surprise in Donnie’s eyes made the lecture he’d gotten from Leo well worth it. 

Donnie gasped as Raph came into sight pushing another motorcycle. The frame was in great condition but that was all the old beater had going for it. The tires were well worn nearly bald, the engine block itself looked ready for the scrap heap, and from Donnie could see no exhaust system at all. 

Raph plopped himself down on the stool by the beaten bike and places a hand on the metal seat. “Won this baby for ya off a drunken ass that couldn’t even start a bike let alone ride one.” He sneered in amusement as his younger brother began to look over the new bike. Already he could see the focus behind the purple mask as the wheels began to turn.

“You risked your bike for this piece of junk?” Donnie disbelieving Raph would ever bet his baby even in a sure race.

“Well I had ta shut up the fool somehow.  He kept blowing smoke up everyone’s ass that though it was a beater it could take any peace of trash on the track. So I found it ironic that my bike was built ground up from the dump and could smoke his in a under a minute.” 

That small time frame with the usual distance of a night explained why the throttle valve and exhaust intake socket had been rough on his bike. Raph opened up his bike to the max to win. [i]Won this for ya… [/i]Something clicked in Donnie’s brain and he passed a sly smirk in the brawler’s direction. 

“So you won this for me?” Donie stood and leaned forward over the seat of the bike staring into the golden orbs of his older brother.

Raph cursed himself and flushed an embarrassing shade of pinkish green at the seductive stance displayed. “Uh..I…ah shell.” Standing swiftly he crushed Donnie to his chest breathing deeply to fight back the growing heat in his shell. “Ya just looked so lost Don. I couldn’t bare to look at ya that way another day. I snuck out an’ won this piece of shit bike to give ya somethin’ to take your mind off April. I meant ta give it to ya sooner but you just shut down, you locked everyone out…even me.” His voice was husked and his frame shook with effort to control his emotions.

Choking back a breath Donnie looked up seeing the fire blazing in Raph’s eyes. So much pain, fear, and a soft tenderness that had been lost on him his entire life. He saw Raphael upset, he’d even seen him cry once before but never had he seen this much raw emotion contained in his brother’s shell. “Raph ..I..”

Before Donnie could say anything more Raph released him and strode toward the exit. “I know ya got Leo an’ I ain’t trying to start nothin’ but I just…” Slamming his fist on the frame he hung his head low as his shoulders tensed fighting the fire inside him. “I just didn’t want ta see you loose yourself. Not like that. So take the bike an’ fix her up nice. When it’s done I’ll let you know what you’ve been missing.” Unable to control it anymore Raph bolted to the rooftops roaring into the night heading anywhere his feet took him. Anywhere he didn’t have to fight his heart and keep himself held back, somewhere he could be free.

Donnie slumped to the floor staring where Raph had stood not tearing his eyes away as he tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened. Being held so close to the emerald skin had sent his own olive epidermis ablaze; he still burned with the heat of Raph’s emotions as he sat in shock. Blinking away the paralysis he found his heart thrumming hard beneath his plates and his legs weak. His stomach turned with butterflies and discomfort as he came down from the fog he’d been in.  Suddenly he became aware of a heavy weight on his chest, it ached and he couldn’t breath; the mental image of his red banded brother in such a state sent quakes over his frame and the anchor only grew heavier to the point it was hard to breath. Clutching his upper plate he doubled over and began to cry. But why? Why did it hurt to see Raph like that. Why did he want more than anything to chase after the hothead and drag him back?   
“What’s wrong with me?” Donnie curled in on himself and let the warm salt water flow from his mask leaning against Raph’s gift. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning was the definition of somber. All four brothers sat at the breakfast table without much incident. Mikey avoided eye contact with Leo, Raph clung close to Mikey, and Donnie sat calculative at the end absorbed in his maze of thoughts. Each with a weight heavy in their hearts; fighting invisible fears and frustrations. This was not lost on their father as he observed the scene from behind his cup of tea. The normal lively family had settled into a meditative state of chaos, the energy alone set his mind whirling. Standing Splinter made his way toward the living room.

“I will cancel your physical training today; however, I want you each to meditate for an hour in the dojo today.” With that he eased himself into the comfortable chair turning on his stories for the day. He knew these feelings were a battle his sons must fight with their own strength, but he would still be there if they came to him.

The rest of the morning passed much the same with little to no disruptions from either of the turtles. Donatello had taken his turn first in the dojo for meditation asking to do so alone. The others respected his decision and left their recovering sibling to his thoughts. Don couldn’t shake the uneasiness he held around Raphael, his chest clutched whenever the hothead entered the room, and he’d found it extra irritating that he’d been plastered to Mikey all morning showing more than their usual display of emotions. Taking in a sharp breath he thought on what he felt, thinking with only his mind gave him a headache and no answers. Often that meant he was missing the answer when it lay within his heart.  Searching within himself he found the ruminants of his heartache left by April but the pieces were so small he hadn’t noticed them in weeks. Placing them to the side were his feelings for Leo, a warm blue light that flickered like a calming candle in his heart. Further still he searched and found   a burning red fire, unfearful of the blaze he basked in it’s warmth; the hot flames somehow made him feel safe and secure while still exciting to be in the presence f something so raw and powerful. Taking in a sudden breath Donnie snapped his eyes open and flung himself on his carapace and began to laugh bitterly at himself. He knew just where that fire had come from, what stoked the genius inside his soul, and more importantly just WHO he needed to make his life worth living.   
“Eureka!”   he laughed out as he continued to smile up at the strong tree in the dojo. “Now just how am I going to fix the mess I made?”

Donnie left to dojo sporting a smile the others hadn’t seen in months he was on fire with ambition and when Donnie got that look, something big usually followed. Michelangelo had missed that glow in his older brother and sighed contently as he entered the dojo that afternoon. Untraditionally he hoisted himself up in their father’s tree and hung up side down from the branches. He let his mind wonder until it found a train of thought to follow. Sadly it was the track that usually got his engine going full steam. His blue bandana sporting leader Leo; the kiss he’d forced on him still sent burning chills into his heart. He’d laid all his cards on the table and put the ball in the older’s court, the memory of Raph’s face after telling him what had passed between himself and Leo gave him joy like never before. Raph was shocked then gleefully ecstatic sharing that he’d finally given Don the bike he’d won 8 months ago. Mikey knew that it had captured Donnie’s attention by the body language the disheveled braniac showed that night and morning. Opening his eyes Mikey swung himself back up and rested against the strong trunk. His plan had been successful at least in opening the eyes of all his brothers of what their hearts truly wanted. Giggling down the trunk he made his way to the door of the dojo, looking back once more at the strong life in the center he chuckeld. “Now on to phase two.”

Mikey left the dojo late in the afternoon with a  twinkle in his eye that wasn’t full of his usual mischief but a calming merriment. Leonardo somehow was captivated by it as the orange ninja made his way energetically to the couch to claim him controller for a game marathon Donnie was hosting for Mikey and himself.  Looking for his hotheaded brother Leo took a deep breath as he approached Raphael in the kitchen.   
“Umm Raph…could you maybe join me for meditation.” Noting the angry glare Raph shot in his direction he softened his mask and added a heartful “Please.” Greatful when the brawler nodded and followed him into the dojo. 

Both taking their seats on the mats Leo took a cleansing breath and tried to center the chaos of energy within his heart. Raph looked to be just as irritated because he knelt rather than sat in front of the leader locking a stern but intent gaze on the sapphire eyes across him. 

“Let’s have it fearless what’s on your mind.” Raph knew he was in for something deep for Leo to ask him for meditation instead of doing it alone. And he wasn’t much surprised at what followed.

Swallowing hard Leo decided to put everything out in the open and just go with whatever reaction his brother gave. “I know you and Mikey are just acting to be together so that I would be jealous. He told me last night before he kissed me. Since then I can’t get him out of my mind. But I have Donnie but it doesn’t feel like I do. Don’s been…strained, like he’s forcing himself to love me. But Mike…what I felt when he took me out last night, the kiss, and the loneliness when he left I…”

Raph held up a hand and chuckled to himself. “You love ‘em Leo. You care for Donnie and like a true brother you protect him. But the knucklehead makes your heart race an’ worships you like a hero. So stop messin’ around with the pros and cons an’ just tell Donnie how ya feel. Follow those famous ninja instincts you’re so proud of an’ make Mikey happy bro.” 

Leo’s mouth dropped open and he sat stunned that Raph had just simplified his entire problem with the most basic solution. But there was a fear he’d forgotten. “Maybe you’re right Raph but Don…what if Don just sees this as another rejection? I don’t…I can’t…” Looking up at his passionate brother he saw that familiar stare of determination and read exactly what Raph was thinking. “You’ll be there won’t you?”

“Sure as shell. I don’t want ta see any of my brothers unhappy. I’ll be there for Don, an’ you make Mikey the happiest turtle in the damn world a’right fearless?”

Laughing Leo took the offered hand and clasped it firmly in a locked arm shake, like true brothers he held firm to his faith in Raphael.   
“Alright but just…Be Prepared.”


	6. KaguriaKitsune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy things are heating up. I promise some action is coming I'm just not all that well versed in fight scenes but with help from [](http://orangebarmy.deviantart.com/) using [](http://hummerhouse.deviantart.com/) as a big referance, and continuing inpsiration from other TMNT fan fic writers I'll have it ready by next week. 
> 
> Thank you all who are following the story and sharing it to your respective groups. If I can get 250 views for this story OR 10 more followers because of the story I'll continue to the main plot Jaded in the same schedule as these prequels at one a week. If not It'll be as I have time. 
> 
> Read the full story!  
> Read Part 1 here- [](http://fav.me/d7ki01u)[fav.me/d7ki01u](http://fav.me/d7ki01u)  
> Read Part 2 here- [fav.me/d7krzli](http://fav.me/d7krzli)  
> Read Part 3 here- [fav.me/d7lszqn](http://fav.me/d7lszqn)  
> Read Part 4 here- [fav.me/d7mhuh8](http://fav.me/d7mhuh8)  
> Read Part 5 here- [fav.me/d7ntwd7](http://fav.me/d7ntwd7)  
> Read Part 7 here- [fav.me/d7qxegp](http://fav.me/d7qxegp)  
> Read Part 8 here- [fav.me/d7re9jt](http://fav.me/d7re9jt)  
> Read Part 9 here- [fav.me/d7s4ibq](http://fav.me/d7s4ibq)  
> Read Part 10 here- [fav.me/d7vbytb](http://fav.me/d7vbytb)  
> Read Part 11 here-[fav.me/d7wx7y3](http://fav.me/d7wx7y3)

Warning: T-Cest TMNT Brother Love  
Pairings: Leo/Don : Mikey/Leo : Raph/Don  
Summery: April has officially announced her feelings for Casey and after a heart to heart with Donnie explained she just sees him as an awesome brother. However there may be something Donnie's been missing for years, he wonders why he never noticed before.

I do not own any rights to TMNT or the characters there of. All ideas are original and any similarities or names used are strictly coincidence.

Leo left the dojo in search of Donatello while Raph laid himself out on the hard floor looking up at the canopy of the old tree. The leaves sparkled with the little light that reached it and somehow made the fire in his heart calm to a warm glow. A smile played across his face as he closed his eyes letting thoughts drift about of how he was going to tell Donnie he loved him. Being with Mikey had showed him so much about both his dark banded brothers and even more about himself; never had he thought the tenderness he had as a tot still dwelled inside the rage he carried. Why was he so mad all the time? What made him loose the softness his brothers loved? When did they stop calling him Raphie? Heaving a deep breath he sought these answers memories played back in his mind the last eighteen years like a movie in rewind playing as he focused. So many stupid fights with his brothers, so many cold lonely nights because he had to be brave. Brave…he HAD to be strong, he had to argue, he felt it was his place in the family to question everything. But why?

“Sometimes Leonardo, you need humility to look at a problem another way. Question each possibility even if it’s most certainly a bad one.”  The chiding voice of their father pierced through the confusion like a dagger through paper. He had told the oldest this when they were 10, when their training changed from that of fun and discipline to self defense and caution.

Leo had spent hours trying to find every problem with a choice he made but only found heartache.  He remembered seeing his brother curled up with Mikey and Donnie crying because he wasn’t a good leader, that their father was disappointed in him. The other two had comforted their sibling telling him what he wanted to hear, what they believed. But in truth Raph could see every bad angle of a fight or problem; he did this so he knew what roads not to take. He had studied so many books and asked their father so many questions so he could make the right choices to protect his family. Like an alarm the answer to all his anger blared in his mind.  He wasn’t angry at all he was passionate, protective! He wanted Leo to be a great leader, he wanted to make his family happy, to do that he became the problem that was easy to see. The problem Leo always had a solution for. He’d just gotten so wrapped up in being the problem child he forgot to be a brother.

Opening his eyes Raph laughed and cried at the revolution. He felt so happy and sad at the same time. So many years he’d wasted fighting to be number one when he never really wanted to be. He just wanted to make his family happy. Sitting up he allowed himself a few more moments of peace to let everything flow as it would before removing his salted mask and using it to wipe away the rest of the evidence of his scene. Standing his full height he felt a surge of self pride rush over him as he made his way to find Mikey. He still had one more thing he wanted to do with his youngest brother before handing him over to the fearless leader.

                                ~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

“Leonardo!” Donnie called to his brother as he passed the elevator door. Leo jumped and turned quickly to meet Donnie half way across the floor.

“Donnie I…”  
“Leo We…”

Both blushed slightly and tried again letting Leo take the lead. He hands sweaty and his heart was beating faster than he had meant it to. Donnie watched the nervous display of his leader and couldn’t help but smile at how cute it seemed.  
“Donnie I need to talk to you. It’s um…about us. C-could you come with me to my room…or we could go to yours, or the lab uhh…” His words spilled in jumbled mess of thoughts and he tried feverishly to hold on to his resolve to break up with his brother.

Donatello took Leo’s hand very tenderly and led him to the nearest retreat, his lab. Sitting down in his computer chair he offered the usual stool to his leaf green companion. He still smiled with slight amusement in their position. Both nervous to hurt each other, but both knowing what they had wasn’t love. This needed to stop before any more feelings could be wrapped up and strained then finally snapping. One hot headed volcano in the family was plenty and Donnie wasn’t going to be the cause of a chain reaction that might destroy their family.

Leo took the seat and cast his eyes down trying desperately to control his breathing and his body. Why was it so hard to be honest? He’d never lied to Donnie before and had never been afraid to speak his mind. With a sarcastic chuckle he kicked himself mentally. ‘This isn’t the mind fearless, it’s the heart and you’ve never been good at this.’ Looking up he met deep chocolate eyes that held merriment and a calming peace. Somehow he got the feeling Donnie knew what he was here to say and was just waiting for him to get it over with. That certainly didn’t help the words gather in his mouth, it only made him sick to his stomach at the thought of Donnie looking at this cold.

Seeing the battle rage in the eldest’s eyes Donnie finally leaned forward and kissed his brother with a passion they’d only held a few times. Wrapping arms tightly in a thankful embrace he pressed deep into the kiss trying to convey that everything was alright, that Leo didn’t need to fight to say what was in his heart. Heck this worked pretty well for him in the beginning so he should understand. Don hoped with all his heart the tender, blue banded, turtle he held would.  They both emerged from the kiss breathless and red, both pairs of eyes searching the other for reactions. They both found what they’d hope to see. Understanding.  In the depths of awakened stares they saw a bond breaking and just as quickly a new, more familiar one replacing it. Tears were not held back as they both joined hands once more and shared in the beautiful pain but freedom of the moment.

“So, this is how it feels to break up with some one. Huh…I actually feel really stupid for acting the way I did after April let me down. Thought if it had been with a kiss I think I could have managed.” Donatello laughed lightly and leaned back in his desk chair looking on as Leo composed himself once more. “But Leo, I’m sorry I will be honest with you. I think I like someone else. I’m not sure they’d even ever consider me as a partner but I can’t hold on to your kindness and carry these feelings.” He spoke soft and sincere noticing the peaceful calm that had settled over his brother.

“It’s alright Don, it’s the same for me. I noticed you struggling with my feelings for you. Maybe they were the wrong ones.  I’ll be honest too. Mikey kissed me last night after we went out. For some reason it was like a rocket exploded in my mind and I couldn’t get him out of my head. It felt so…”

“Right.” Donnie finished nodding his head in agreement. But that did beg the question… “Wait MIKEY!? As in Raphael’s mate, the orange ninja goof off?” He sat straight almost falling forward out of the old chair.

Leo nodded and swallowed hard thinking how to explain to their brainy brother how Mikey had come up with the hole thing to get his attention. He chose to tell the entire story Mikey had explained the night before in detail of how he’d shanghaied  their hot headed sibling into playing along if only to distract him from seeing himself with Donnie. The scientist took it all in, every word Leo spoke and every scene he’d seen over the last six months, the change in behavior for both brothers, and Raph’s docile side coming out after years of being locked away. It all finally made sense. Then it formed a glorious idea in his mind. He jumped up and gave a rather large and strong hug to the startled form in the seat and rushed to the door.

“Leo, find Mikey and kiss him like your life depended on it! I’ve got a lot of repairs to fix this jumbled mess I’ve made.” With that he blew out of the lab and Leo could hear the rushed steps followed by the whirl of the elevator motor. He laughed and leaned back on a table looking to the bright lights over head. He remembered what had caught his eyes about Donnie, that energy and excitement the purple mask was unable to hide when Donnie became inflamed. That wonder and electric static that came to life had always followed Mikey every day; it was always around so he’d missed it. But with eyes wide open he was ready to dive into that lightening storm and enjoy the ride.

 

                               ~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

Night settled on the city, the busy streets settled to the usual evening bustle, family stores closed for the night as the bigger corporations dawned neon attractions. The people of the city hurried home in need of respite before the next cycle, however not all its populace was winding down. Some were just beginning to rise through shadowed streets and empty windows; this was the time of night that called to the four brothers beneath the city streets. Together they emerged to patrol the rooftops and protect the occupants of New York.

Four shadows gathered on the roof of an old water powered factory. Perched on it's point the blue banded brother looked over his team. "According to Casey's intel both the Foot and Purple Dragons have agendas tonight. So who's up for a little contest of skill?" His smirk was matched times three as he spoke.

"I'm in Fearless, but only if I get the brainy one. You can have the goofball tonight." Spinning his sai he moved to stand beside the slender turtle.

"Alright then Mikey's with me. We'll take the Foot since you're better at dealing with thugs. So how about losing team has to do morning and evening chores for the winners for a week."

"Annd they have to take winner's spot with sensei in 'extra meditation' for a week."  Mikey cooed from beside Leo. 

"Ok only if you throw in a week of dinner too." Donnie retorted as he leaned against Raph's shell crossing his arms. 

Leo slung his arm playfully around Mikey's shoulder and eyed his previous lover. "Looks like the terms are set. First ones to get back to the lair with useful intel wins." Grabbing Mikey's arm he threw a smoke pellet and took off to the riverside area where the Foot was waiting. 

Coughing through the smoke Raph growled and turned to the residential area. "C'mon genius I ain't cooking for Mikey's picky pallet for a week." Raph's eyes went wide when he saw Donnie sprinting a few feet ahead. 

"You better hurry if you don't want to spend hours and hours with Master Splinter for a week." Donnie's laugh sent a shock through Raph's body. Watching his fire brand sibling pick up his pace made the fire inside roar to life and he let loose a series of whoops and howls as he bounded over the rooftops. 

Raph joined in merriment with the olive form leading the way. The view was just as nice, if not better, than the sound of Don's voice. Somehow the city scape and night air gave the feel of mystery and magic to the chase. 

As the city knows it's protectors will save the innocent the four brothers will serve justice to the criminals of its streets. But one thing the heart of the city knew better than the four shadows that moved atop it's peaks is most romances begin

Once Upon A Time in New York City.


	7. KaguriaKitsune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok again sorry for the late update. This chapter was extremely difficult for me because I literally suck at action scenes. But now we get to the root of everything and the stage is beginning to set for the main story line Jaded. Enjoy!
> 
> Shout outs to [](http://orangebarmy.deviantart.com/) [](http://hummerhouse.deviantart.com/) [](http://gameguy199.deviantart.com/) and [](http://kameboxer.deviantart.com/) Each have played a key role in this story's creation and development if you've not read their works please do!
> 
> Read the full story!  
> Read Part 1 here- [](http://fav.me/d7ki01u)[fav.me/d7ki01u](http://fav.me/d7ki01u)  
> Read Part 2 here- [fav.me/d7krzli](http://fav.me/d7krzli)  
> Read Part 3 here- [fav.me/d7lszqn](http://fav.me/d7lszqn)  
> Read Part 4 here- [fav.me/d7mhuh8](http://fav.me/d7mhuh8)  
> Read Part 5 here- [fav.me/d7ntwd7](http://fav.me/d7ntwd7)  
> Read Part 6 here- [fav.me/d7otjm0](http://fav.me/d7otjm0)  
> Read Part 8 here- [fav.me/d7re9jt](http://fav.me/d7re9jt)  
> Read Part 9 here- [fav.me/d7s4ibq](http://fav.me/d7s4ibq)  
> Read Part 10 here- [fav.me/d7vbytb](http://fav.me/d7vbytb)  
> Read Part 11 here-[fav.me/d7wx7y3](http://fav.me/d7wx7y3)

Warning: T-Cest TMNT Brother Love  
Pairings: Leo/Don : Mikey/Leo : Raph/Don  
Summery: April has officially announced her feelings for Casey and after a heart to heart with Donnie explained she just sees him as an awesome brother. However there may be something Donnie's been missing for years, he wonders why he never noticed before.

I do not own any rights to TMNT or the characters there of. All ideas are original and any similarities or names used are strictly coincidence.

The crisp night air settles on the two figures above the ship yard, quiet shadows enveloped watching eyes as they took in the scene below. Crates and containers being loaded and bolted shut being moved all over the private docks. What Leo recognized as Kraang tech was being inspected by various foot ninja with an elite guard at ever exit vantage point. Whatever they were up to it was bad news and they were making sure it wouldn’t be easy to stop them. Taking to the nearest shipping box the two shadows silently observed the other side of the exchange. A team of white suite men were exchanging words with Karai, the men gave her some metallic looking orbs and a brief case of cash as she motioned for her ninja to finish loading the last crate. 

“We’ve got to find out what they’re up to. Those don’t look like TCRI scientist and with this much security I doubt it’s a simple business exchange.” Leo whispered to his younger brother and motioned him to follow to the roof of the shipping tower. 

Michelangelo nodded and went to follow his brother when his foot got tangled in a shipping net, with the momentum from the attempted jump and height he crashed hard into wooded boxes below. “Ow, shell that hurt.” Muttering and trying to get up the orange ninja was met with half a dozen foot katana blades. “Party time!” Throwing a smoke bomb down he sprang in an overhead twist and landed gracefully on the palms of his feet bring his nun chucks spinning to life in agile hands. 

Within seconds Leonardo was at his side whirling duel steel to clash with enemy blades. “Smooth stealth little brother.” Leo grunted as he shoved another handful of foot back into the broken wood pile. 

“You wanted a closer look right? Here’s a front row seat bro!” Cracking the skulls of two distracted ninja Mikey split kicked the other two rushing him only to land on their backs with a cocky chuckle.

“Keep joking bro, but after the fight…oh shell.” Looking up as he finished off the last opponent the elite guard descended upon himself and Mikey. Taking the two Guan Dao staff blades he left the flexible turtle to the Boe staff and Kusari-Gama wielders.  
   
The battle was getting long both only nearly evading the reach and injuries of their highly skilled adversaries. However with each advance the turtles were herded around crates and shipping boxes to the center of the docks. Leo looked around trying to regain control of the movement of the battle and caught notice of Karai throwing two metal spheres into the fray. The Elite Guard immediately disbursed as smoke surround the brothers. Choking for air Leo grabbed his younger brother and roughly made his way to water jumping in pulling his brother with him. 

Ninja flooded the docks searching the water for the escaped turtles. Before any could submerge after them Karai held up her hand with a  smirk. “Leave them be, we achieved our goal. Soon we will have all we need to destroy the turtles.”

Making their way to the sewage drain both battered brothers slipped into familiar mazes doubling back and taking alternate routes to throw off any pursuers, meeting at the secret entrance to the lair they entered and looked to see if they were the first ones back. 

                                ~~~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~~

Raphael had rushed in the second he saw Kraang tech being tested on a group of immigrant shop keepers to the delight of Hun and the Purple Dragons. Fist flying he’d manage to bash in the noses of a dozen punks before Donatello could sweep the first bunch with his staff. Having enough pent up energy to power the shell razor for a week both brother fought and taunted to their heart’s content. Until two powerful fists connected with plastron sending shell shocked turtles into the broad side of a brick wall. 

“You freaks are right on time. I’ve been wanted turtle soup for weeks now.” Hun laughed as he grabbed Raph’s leg and swung him like a baseball bat into the window of a car the hammer tossing him through the window of the shop. Donnie in a rage rushed the massive brute avoiding a grapple while landing a lucky blow the the giant’s back knees. Not waiting for Hun to recover Don helped his dazed brother to his feet just before a wave of dragons pooled around them.

“Still think Leo is always the one with a bad plan Raph?” Donnie remarked as he held his boe close to his chest ready to block the first punch thrown.

With a graveled laugh Raph spun his sai’s pointing at two dragons to the side. “I’ll make ‘im a card if we live through dis a’right?” Spinning low he knocked the first five to the ground letting gravity do the work in causing concussions. Springing from his crouched stance he barreled into the next set setting the hilt of his weapons to connect with noses and jaw bones. 

Only slightly enjoying the familiar banter and excitement of fighting next to his hotheaded brother Donatello connected duel ends of the hard wood to torso and knee caps send each kid to the ground with sickening pain. Turning to block what he’s seen as a lead pipe he heard the unmistakable crack of his staff being broken in half as Hun landed a heavy slap to the side of his skull. 

“Don!” Raph  pushed the punks he’d been toying with away with narrow slices in the legs and jumped head fist into the gut of the goliath that was slamming his brother into a wall. 

Catching the cannon ball turtle Hun cracked both heads together sending the turtles flying down the street. Ready to crush their shells into the pavement the wailing of sirens pulled the gargantuan from the fight. With a final sneer he tossed to metal orbs at the dazed terrapins and made his escape with the rest of his battered gang. 

Smoke erupted around them, Raph took that chance to fireman carry the unconscious genius down a manhole and made for home as fast and his sore bruised legs could carry them. Leaning on the wall to the entrance of home he pulled the pipe and collapsed on the floor cradling Don  as he slipped out of consciousness. 

                      ~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Raph! Don!” Mikey and Leo went to their brothers sitting them up to inspect their injuries. Neither moved or stirred from the spot they had fallen. Soft whimpers came from Donnie as Mikey lifted him off the floor in his arms. Only then did the bright banded brother see the scars scattered over the purple ninja’s arms and shoulders. Leo found similar injuries to Raph as they carried both brothers to the infirmary. 

“Looks like Hun was there, we shouldn’t have let them go by themselves.” Leo sighed as he laid the brawler on a cot beginning to bandage his wounds. 

“Easy bro, it was suppose to be typical recon. But typical Raph wanted to fight.” Placing anti-bacterial cream over the olive skin Mikey swayed as he turned to grab a bandage. “Whoa Leo I think…” Mikey his the ground scattering the medical supplies to the floor around him.

 

“Mikey!” Rushing to the little brother Leo held his head shaking him softly. “Mikey what’s wrong wake up!” Looking around he called for their Father. 

Splinter rushed to the call of his eldest son reaching the medical bay in time to catch the blue banded leaded as he slipped from reality. “My son what is wrong?” When he received no response his heart quickened. First setting both sons to rights in bed of their own he quickly began to examine his children. After finding nothing serious of injuries he began searching for other influences smelling for toxins or searching for entry points of needles. Upon turning each over to see the backs of the necks he found the source. 

Just above the carapace of each was a small electronic mite latched deeply into the skin of each brother. Knowing nothing of these devices Splinter called the human girl April to aid him.

“It definitely alien, probably stolen Kraang Tech. It looks to be hooked into the central nervous system and routing information through the hippocampus and transmitting a signal. I’m sorry Master Splinter but I can’t remove them without possibly hurting the guys.”

“So what can we do to bring them back?” Careful hands finished dressing each of his son’s wounds as worried eyes looked over them. 

“I can try to hack into the program and maybe shut it down.” Setting to work April broke through fire walls and codes then gasped as she read over a screen of code digits. 

“What is it my child?” Splinter leaned over to look at the data but could not understand it. 

“From what I can see these devices are meant to keep the turtles in a comatose state and retrieve memories to send to wherever the signal leads.  I can jam the tracking device but it’s like a direct cable to view what the guys are dreaming.” Desperately hitting the keys April stopped the receiving transmission and routed the IP address of the living room’s plasma TV to the recipient of all external neural data. “Now we can see what they’re seeing. Maybe we can help them break out of this trance. We just need a clue as to how.”

Looking on the screens he saw what he recognized as the spirit world of each of his sons. This filled the father both hope and dread, the spirit was a fragile and strong thing. He had trained his sons to master their spirits but not yet their inner worlds. “Let us pray that we can April. I fear for my sons Poor Unfortunate Souls.”


	8. KaguriaKitsune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised the second update for Jaded. Ok for those who have yet to catch on YES these are all titled after Disney songs. Congrats to those who caught on  However I'm running out of good ones to use to describe the chapters. Honestly was going to name "Poor Unfortunate Souls" In the Dark of the Night but Anastasia isn't Disney so it would have thrown off the pattern. So if you have any ideas for chapter titles I'm all ears. ^.^
> 
> Some I have plans for so SPOILER ALERTS!!
> 
> "So this Is Love"  
> "Once Upon a Dream"  
> "Strangers Like Me"
> 
> So once again if you have an idea feel free to share! 
> 
> Shout outs to [](http://orangebarmy.deviantart.com/) [](http://hummerhouse.deviantart.com/) [](http://gameguy199.deviantart.com/) and [](http://kameboxer.deviantart.com/) Each have played a key role in this story's creation and development if you've not read their works please do!
> 
> Read the full story!  
> Read Part 1 here- [](http://fav.me/d7ki01u)[fav.me/d7ki01u](http://fav.me/d7ki01u)  
> Read Part 2 here- [fav.me/d7krzli](http://fav.me/d7krzli)  
> Read Part 3 here- [fav.me/d7lszqn](http://fav.me/d7lszqn)  
> Read Part 4 here- [fav.me/d7mhuh8](http://fav.me/d7mhuh8)  
> Read Part 5 here- [fav.me/d7ntwd7](http://fav.me/d7ntwd7)  
> Read Part 6 here- [fav.me/d7otjm0](http://fav.me/d7otjm0)  
> Read Part 7 here- [fav.me/d7qxegp](http://fav.me/d7qxegp)  
> Read Part 9 here- [fav.me/d7s4ibq](http://fav.me/d7s4ibq)  
> Read Part 10 here- [fav.me/d7vbytb](http://fav.me/d7vbytb)  
> Read Part 11 here-[fav.me/d7wx7y3](http://fav.me/d7wx7y3)

Warning: T-Cest TMNT Brother Love  
Pairings: Leo/Don : Mikey/Leo : Raph/Don  
Summery: April has officially announced her feelings for Casey and after a heart to heart with Donnie explained she just sees him as an awesome brother. However there may be something Donnie's been missing for years, he wonders why he never noticed before.

I do not own any rights to TMNT or the characters there of. All ideas are original and any similarities or names used are strictly coincidence.

 

Mist rolled over the garden, the meditating thump thump of the Sōzu pond echoed in the silence, in the distance the rumble of a waterfall cast an ambiance to the calming space around a solemn soul sitting in it's midst. As the mist cleared the dew glittered two pair of handles as the twin blades sat crossed in front of the warrior, deep blue eyes awoke and instantly took in the serenity around himself. 

Leonardo instantly knew this calm sanctuary, the sliding paper doors, the Japanese style water garden complete with moon bridge and as always amongst the water lilies...

"Mikey?" The name fell in delighted surprise as he rose moving toward the sea green beauty. _This can't be right, it's always been Donatello. The olive in the glass of this place._ Eyes fixed forward Leo entered the pool, the water rippled and lapped at the back of smooth legs. Ever so gently he reached forward fearful that just as always the form would devolve into the mist once more. But when skin connected his breath caught in his throat; bright azure eyes fixed on him. _Finally, even in my dreams I can have him._ Quickly wrapping both arms around the soft flesh his body quivered, it felt so wonderful to finally fulfill the desire that always evaded him; that in his mind he could embrace the love in his heart and never have to suffer the worries of approval or the reality of limits. 

"Leo?" The soft voice echoed around him and the eldest could not hold back the chuur that came from the depths of his heart. "Leo...Leo...Leo.." again and again the angelic chimes washed over his ears and he sank into the water pulling the smaller with him.

"Yes Mikey, I guess this means we were suppose to be like this. Fate finally has given me a fair hand." Lifting the soft lips to his own he drown in the kiss, letting all fears and control go. This was his world, his dream, and he could enjoy it without worry of reprimand or danger. 

Looking on the screens Splinter felt his heart break as the first world began to clear.

"Leonardo..." He watched as his son's inner heart was displayed for all to see. It pained his soul to see such a sight, firstly with Donatello thinking such an act would be blasphemous and incestuous but seeing the relief and joy wash over the eldest of his disciples he could not hold onto such rage. He felt pity and shame wash over his frame, they had been denied so much in this life; but he had also pushed his most loving son to disregard his heart and hide such passion to make him a formidable clan leader. Seeing a distant, younger Leonardo in this passion racked dream self Splinter could not believe he'd missed the pain all these years must've caused the strongest. Walking over to the blue clad ninja soft whiskers brushed the leaf green crown, running a paw over the smiling face his heart sank once more.

"Forgive me my son. I did not realize how deep you'd hidden your heart."

April sat in shock at the image on the screen, Leo was in love with MIKEY!? Sitting back she regained herself looking again and again over the coded images, suddenly a line caught her eye..."Dream Sequence: Desire, Edorphine Induce, Passion" Looking at it maybe the bug was causing this. Leo couldn't be in love with his own brother, he was much to serious for that not wanting to break Master Splinter's heart further she quickly deleted the line of code and turned to do the same to each of the turtles before something worse could happen.

 

Leo slipped his hands under the glassy surface as he began to trail kisses down over the quivering shoulders searching with eager hands, memorizing every inch as he already knew. This was heaven, never had he felt so calm and happy; and as soon as he awoke he'd make this dream a reality.

"Are you sure Leo?" The question froze every movement as he looked once more to his little brother's sparkling eyes. "Are you sure you can? What about Donnie? What about father?" Mikey gripped Leo's shoulders pushing him deeper in the water till he was fully submerged. Mikey's voice surrounding him. 

"You don't know that they will accept it, that Donnie won't be crushed by yet another rejection."

"He has someone, he loves someone he'll be ok!" Leo shouted into the darkness feeling his heart slowly begin to rise with anxiety.

"Ha! You don't know that, you don't know who it is or even if they'll accept him! You didn't want to fight anymore! You got tired of only giving, you're selfish you only wanted satisfaction, attention, you didn't want to give anymore so you latched onto me!"

"No! I..he...we understand each other! Donnie and I knew it wouldn't work, it couldn't work. Mikey I..." Leo began to panic trapped in his own mine his will was weakening.

"Do you even love me? Or did you just like that kiss so much that you'll use me for your own desires?" The Mikey-like voice became louder and strained pain coating every word. 

"You're going to take me away from Raph! Did you even thing for a moment that maybe he'd actually fallen in love with me!?"

"No he wouldn't...he's not like me...Raph he's..." Leo tried to reason back fight against the fear in heart but the waters turned darker and colder he could feel the pull of his worst nightmare like a familiar enemy aura. 

"You don't care! You'll damn our happiness just to feel something! Anything than alone and cold! Coward! Failure! Disgrace!"

"NO!" loosing the battle he curled in on himself trying to fight the fear. The terror of failing his family, of keeping them safe, alive, happy. 

"Because of me, they'll fall apart.." whispering into the dark abyss he returned to his ten year old self, crying and cowering in the dark feeling the weight of responsibility crush him. "I'm not strong enough...I never should've loved Donnie...I shouldn't love Mikey...but it's my fault...it's all my fault."

 

Splinter gasped as he watched the serenity drain from his son and be replace by deep terror, cold sweat beaded green skin as the once solid warrior began to fall apart trapped in his own mind.

"Master Splinter!!!" April's panicked scream reach him all to late. Rushing into the viewing room his blood ran cold. The deep darkness surrounded the young Leonardo and he was being crushed by his own soul; the depths of his fears threatening to consume him. 

"What happened April?" Splinter rushed over trying to make sense of the numbers on the laptop.

"I just, I deleted some code to try and save their psyche,I knew there was no way Leo would feel like that to Mikey, it had to be the enemy trying to implant false feelings. A trap or something."

Shocked Splinter sank to his knees holding tightly to the old jade cane. "April, you have been gone too long my child." Looking at the confused girl his deep brown eyes glossed over with tears. "Leonardo saved Donatello after he fled in heartache, I fear it did not go as either planned and now Michelangelo has finally confessed to his brother his true feelings. So it is indeed possible Leonardo returned those feelings."

"Oh no what have I done!" fearful she just triggered the worst possible torture to her brothers she looked desperately to the other screens hoping the same change had not befallen the other turtles.  

       ~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sweet perfume of flowers and pizza awoke the orange ninja from his resting place on a warm beach. Blinking past the golden sun he stretched  taking in a lung full of ocean breeze. His favorite dream; bright sunshine, fresh pizza, surfing crystal waves, and best of all, sitting up he looked over his shell and to his delight there stood Leonardo in blue board shorts. The rolling blue fabric shaped his sexy hips perfectly, the sun looked hot on his shimmering leafy skin, and his deep sapphire eyes reflected the ocean. Just the sight of him made Mikey's shell tight, looking back down at himself his sea green skin was a shade darker and looked awesome against the designer orange surf shorts. However the uncomfortable bulge beneath them was not so awesome, before he could think of what to do with it he felt a weight on his carapace and strong arms reach around to embrace him. 

"Problems little bro?" Leo's voice ghosted over his neck and sent warm goose bumps tickling down his neck and arms. "Looks like you could use a hand." Slowly leaf green digests caressed his biceps snaking their way lower and lower. 

"Ah dude Leo this is totally amazing bro." His voice was husky and draped with need. "Don't tease bro, I've been waiting like forever for this." craning his neck he captured his leader's lips in a needy kiss resting a hand on his neck as the other guided Leo's further down his plates.

 

"Mikey what do you think you're doing?" Leo's commanding voice broke the spell and the sky began to grow stormy. The calm waves began to shift and break hard on the now stone shore. 

"This is wrong! I'm your brother, your leader. What are you doing?" The look of disgust was too much for him. Mikey bounded up quickly grasping Leo's shoulders.

"Please L..Leo I know, I know you're my brother! You're my hero dude, I've worshiped you for years. P...Please don't look at me like this." He began to cry pressing his forehead against the taller chest. Begging for this not to turn into a nightmare.

"How can I not? Look Mikey I tried being gay, it didn't work and it shouldn't. We're ninja, we're a strong clan. Love like this will only hurt the team. Father never really approved of it. We must be strong." Leo's voice became stern and harsh as it always had in his lectures. But the disappointment and shame that echoed in every word stabbed his gentle heart and he soon hit the ground quivering.

"Please Leo don't say it, don't tell me I'm not good for the team, the family." Looking up with pleading eyes he begged his older brother to understand. "I can't change these feelings bro! I tried, please I love you just let me hold on to it!"

Grabbing the trembling shoulders hard dream-Leo jerked him violently. "If you can't control your emotions then I'll help you do it. I'll disown you until you can be my comrade again. Train your body and your mind, once you do that it won't matter." Releasing his hold Mikey sank doubling over in grief. "Good-bye Mikey." He looked up only to see Leo's back disappear in the storm as heaven itself let loose all it's rage upon the broken hearted terrapin. Shivering in the rain he choked and sobbed begging for his brother's to help him, for Leo to return.

April looked on in horror at Mikey's world, such pain and devastation and she'd caused it. Looking at the old rat as he shook with grief looking over the tossing form of his youngest. Quickly she tried to dry her tears and fix the mistake she'd made.

Quickly looking through all the data from Leonardo's and Michelangelo's dreams she searched for some way to change the dream sequence. 

"Don't worry guys you've got Friends on the Other Side"


	9. KaguriaKitsune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this week's update took some serious thinking and I apologize if it's lacking in a few places but this update was a little rough for me.  We're drawing toward the end of the prequal so thanks so much for all of you who've followed this so far!
> 
> Shout outs to [](http://orangebarmy.deviantart.com/) [](http://hummerhouse.deviantart.com/) [](http://gameguy199.deviantart.com/) and [](http://kameboxer.deviantart.com/) Each have played a key role in this story's creation and development if you've not read their works please do!
> 
> Read the full story!  
> Read Part 1 here- [](http://fav.me/d7ki01u)[fav.me/d7ki01u](http://fav.me/d7ki01u)  
> Read Part 2 here- [fav.me/d7krzli](http://fav.me/d7krzli)  
> Read Part 3 here- [fav.me/d7lszqn](http://fav.me/d7lszqn)  
> Read Part 4 here- [fav.me/d7mhuh8](http://fav.me/d7mhuh8)  
> Read Part 5 here- [fav.me/d7ntwd7](http://fav.me/d7ntwd7)  
> Read Part 6 here- [fav.me/d7otjm0](http://fav.me/d7otjm0)  
> Read Part 7 here- [fav.me/d7qxegp](http://fav.me/d7qxegp)  
> Read Part 8 here- [fav.me/d7re9jt](http://fav.me/d7re9jt)  
> Read Part 10 here- [fav.me/d7vbytb](http://fav.me/d7vbytb)  
> Read Part 11 here-[fav.me/d7wx7y3](http://fav.me/d7wx7y3)

Warning: T-Cest TMNT Brother Love  
Pairings: Leo/Don : Mikey/Leo : Raph/Don  
Summery: April has officially announced her feelings for Casey and after a heart to heart with Donnie explained she just sees him as an awesome brother. However there may be something Donnie's been missing for years, he wonders why he never noticed before.

I do not own any rights to TMNT or the characters there of. All ideas are original and any similarities or names used are strictly coincidence.

The first sting of the night air struck Raph’s face like a brick wall as his vision cleared. He knew this dream instantly and with a booming laugh revved the shell cycle to full life as he leaned into the turns of empty city streets. A night riding without fear of being seen, of tasting the night air as he sped free of confines. The night danced around him as familiar streets and alley ways passed in colorful flashes, the distant sound of another machine joined in the chorus of his and knowingly he turned over his shoulder. Hitched breath and wide eyes gave way to adrenaline when the sight of purple tails fluttering in the wind atop a newly reformed motorcycle shined and polished to perfection. Donnie sat cloaked in his worn red leather jacket speeding beside him a genuine smile of joy and freedom etched in his olive green face. Roaring his baby to life Raph sped up and raced along side his sexy mate as the flash of store neon and moonlight illuminated their ride. Freedom, ultimate untamed freedom, this is what he yearned for; why he’d gotten the bike for Don. He wanted nothing more than to share his night world with the reserved genius. _Damn Donnie what I wouldn’t give ta see this when I wake up._ The silent prayer was answered with an enchanting laugh from the smaller racer as he sped by into the cross roads, a bright flash came from the right and Raph went numb.

A purple dragon armored truck struck Don sending him skidding across the pavement to lay  lifeless at the end of the road. 

“Donnie!” Sliding to a halt Raph jumped off his bike letting it fall carelessly to the ground and he lifted the bloody body in his quivering arms. “No no no Don talk ta me! Open your eyes bro!” He looked down in shock not able to accept the nightmare before him. 

“Raph what happened!?” Leo’s voice echoed around him snapping his sights up looking for the punks that had killed his brother. “Raph…Mikey no!” Leo’s voice was panicked as Raph turned to follow his brother’s sight he saw his youngest sibling’s side begin to seep from the knife buried deep between the plates.

“Mikey!” Pushing himself up Raph charged to the purple haired punk taking his face out with a crunch of his fists. Kicking and punching until there was only Hun left Raph froze. Over Mikey’s body Hun had Leo by the neck crushing his windpipe as he laughed.

“Too slow protector.” Hun’s wicked chuckle filled the night around him as Rah found himself frozen in place.

“No Leo! Fight back! You can beat this chum easily! Leo!” Tears burned down his face as Leonardo struggled to get free only for another massive hand to clasp over his throat.   “LEO!” 

“Too late red freak.” A loud snap was all Raph heard as his leader crumbled to the ground lifeless atop his little brother. Only then could he move but before he could land a solid hit Hun evaporated into the fog that rolled in around him. His brothers bodies outlined by the eerie mist as a painful reminder that he didn’t protect them. 

What would he do now? How did this happen? How would he tell his father? How would he explain to his family and friends that only he, the strongest, survived when his brothers were dead.

“No…no this isn’t real! This isn’t happening! I…I…I can protect them! I’ll keep the alive! No it’s me, I’m suppose to go in a fight not them! Not Mikey, not Donnie, and sure as shell not Leo! No no no no” He screamed into the darkness pleading that it was he who should be dead not them.   _Please Father….help me!_

April gasped as the letters on the screen displayed a very clear message under Raphael’s dream sequence. “Master Splinter look!” April pointed to the line as he loomed over her shoulder. 

**Father Please Help Me**

“Maybe that’s it! They can hear us just like we can hear them! Raph literally just re-wrote this line of code by thinking hard enough about needing you.  Maybe…just maybe we can help them out of the dream and make them overwrite the program themselves!”

“It is worth a try. Just tell me what I must do.” The old rat leaned heavy on his cane praying that he would indeed be able to save his sons from these nightmares. Looking to the last blank screen he hoped he could save them all. 

Looking at the code April noticed the dream sequence she’s deleted in the others still remained in Donatello’s. Digging further she couldn’t hold in her laughter and excitement. “That’s my turtle!” She looked at the monitor and saw the code in war with itself as numbers and scans kept fluxing in and out.

“What is it April?” Splinter looked as the screen of Donatello’s dream came to life an he too could not help but smile in ironic pride at his most intelligent son. The numbers and letters had formed into codes of four turtles battling the foreign data as it tried to enter.

“It’s like an internal fire wall. Donnie’s brain works almost like a super computer internally but when he’s awake and flooded with emotions he can’t focus as much as he can while he sleeps. It’s probably why he loves to stay up all night and dance that line between consciousnesses and black out. He’s most brilliant when he lets his mind rest.” April spoke excitingly fast as she punched keys and code trying to copy Donnie’s fire wall and place it within the other three’s programs. “Got it! Master Splinter I was able to put the program in stasis! The bad news is they’re stuck there.” Looking up she felt her heart break as the three brothers struggled within the darkness of their dreams. Leo caught as a child weeping with no comfort, Mikey fighting against his own storm still desperately calling for his brother, and Raph so much pain in every feral call he made into a misty night looking at the blood bath around him. 

A clatter caused both viewers to jump as their attention was called to the lab. Groggy and clumsy Donatello stumbled through the doors reaching out. “Father! Father please help…” he fell into his master’s arms looking up through unclear eyes he smiled. “Father…you’re alright. Where’s…Where’s Leo and Mikey and…Raph?” 

A firm calm settled into the father’s frame as he moved his weakened son to sit in his lap rocking him like he did as a tiny tot. “I am here my son, your brothers are here. Come back to us Donatello. Fight the demon in your mind and come back to us. My son you are intelligent, resourceful, and above all tender to all living things. Our world would die without you my purple peace keeper.” A gasp of air and he felt strong sure arms around his neck as the frame he held began to shake. An electric zap and puff of smoke and the mite released it’s hold being overloaded by the very mind it tried to over come. 

“F..Father?” Donnie blinked unsure of where he was and what was happening. “I heard you…you were begging me to come back. Where…where was I?” He sat up on his own looking puzzled at his father as tears formed in the brown eyes. 

“You were lost my son, but you found your way back to me. Now we must help your brothers do the same.” He looked to the screens and explained in short what he and April had concluded was going on.

“April?” His heart clutched as chocolate eyes fell upon the object of his desire but as he took in her soft face, bright eyes, and shimmering red hair he felt…calm. She was still beautiful and graceful in his eyes but his heart no longer quickened or hurt when he looked into her eyes. Suddenly brought back to reality he processed the rest of what he was told. “What do you mean they’re trapped in their nightmares?”  Walking slowly to the multi screen monitors he shook at what he saw. “No…guys!” 

April caught Donnie up on everything she’d managed to do and what she had done that caused everything. “I’m sorry Donnie! I didn’t…I just…” she began to cry fisting her hands into her tired eyes.

“You didn’t know it’s alright. At least we have some way to reach them now and the program had frozen enough for me to hack through it. Father try and reach them like you did me, something about your voice waves seem to have sent my mental waves in a direct path to the cerebral cortex pulling me back out of coma. It may be the frequency or maybe since this thing triggers our hippocampus you have more memories inside our sub conscious than our fears.”

Splinter nodded and decided to begin with the son he held the deepest connection to, the youngest had always been close to his hear despite the difference in spirit he held a close bond with his baby turtle. 

“Michelangelo, my son can you hear me?” The orange banded brow twitched for a moment then sorrow overcame him once more. “My child please listen to my voice, search your heart my sunshine. You know this to only be a nightmare. Your brother loves you and always will.”

_Your brother loves you and always will_

Mikey looked up to the sky where the words he’d been searching for came from. Up above the storm clouds and howling rain he saw the sunshine. He felt his spirit lift he listened hard hoping to hear them again.

_Leonardo would never abandon you my son. He loves you as I do, even now he needs your joy to bring light into our life of shadow. You are our light Michelangelo please return to us and shine your light once more my son._

“Father! Father I’m here!” reaching up climbing further and further above the storm in his heart he reached his hand and felt the warmth of love from his father, believing unfaltering in the words he spoke. Leo would never leave him, he was just to awesome! 

Splinter watched in tearful joy as the glittering blue eyes of his youngest son fluttered to life and an angelic smile graced his lips. Wrapping his baby up in a tender embrace he stroked the sobbing crown and hushed his son until he became calm. 

“Father thank you. Hehe, I’ve always come to you after a nightmare because I know you’ll save me from anything.”  

Laughing he hugged his son once more close to his heart and looked into his eyes. “I’ll always be with you my son and forever You’ll be In My Heart.”


	10. KaguriaKitsune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright lot's of emotion in this one so sorry if it's cheesy and a bit over the top but I'm a bit of both when I'm in love. Thanks for everyone who's followed this so far. Only 2 or 3 more installments then JADED main story begins.
> 
> Shout outs to [](http://orangebarmy.deviantart.com/) [](http://hummerhouse.deviantart.com/) [](http://gameguy199.deviantart.com/) and [](http://kameboxer.deviantart.com/) Each have played a key role in this story's creation and development if you've not read their works please do!
> 
> Read the full story!  
> Read Part 1 here- [](http://fav.me/d7ki01u)[fav.me/d7ki01u](http://fav.me/d7ki01u)  
> Read Part 2 here- [fav.me/d7krzli](http://fav.me/d7krzli)  
> Read Part 3 here- [fav.me/d7lszqn](http://fav.me/d7lszqn)  
> Read Part 4 here- [fav.me/d7mhuh8](http://fav.me/d7mhuh8)  
> Read Part 5 here- [fav.me/d7ntwd7](http://fav.me/d7ntwd7)  
> Read Part 6 here- [fav.me/d7otjm0](http://fav.me/d7otjm0)  
> Read Part 7 here- [fav.me/d7qxegp](http://fav.me/d7qxegp)  
> Read Part 8 here- [fav.me/d7re9jt](http://fav.me/d7re9jt)  
> Read Part 9 here- [fav.me/d7s4ibq](http://fav.me/d7s4ibq)  
> Read Part 11 here-[fav.me/d7wx7y3](http://fav.me/d7wx7y3)

Warning: T-Cest TMNT Brother Love  
Pairings: Leo/Don : Mikey/Leo : Raph/Don  
Summery: April has officially announced her feelings for Casey and after a heart to heart with Donnie explained she just sees him as an awesome brother. However there may be something Donnie's been missing for years, he wonders why he never noticed before.

I do not own any rights to TMNT or the characters there of. All ideas are original and any similarities or names used are strictly coincidence.

Mikey looked ghostly as he sat next to his big brother’s resting place, his usual jovial expression was a shadow of worry and sorrow. He looked upon the beads of sweat gathering over the blue cloth that rests over Leo’s brow. Pulling the worn fabric down around the leader’s neck Mikey reached for a cold cloth to try and ease his pain at least from this side.

Leo’s dream screen changed from deep darkness to icy dark depth of bone chilling waters, his breath froze in his chest and he began to drown in those waters. Around he could hear Mikey’s voice echoing _Coward, failure, liar…_ more and more they came like daggers to his heart. He could not even cry for help in the arctic sea that surrounded him, he tried to reach out for someone anyone who would save him. He wasn’t fearless, he wasn’t brave, the voice was right so…  
“Please father…save me.”

Splinter heard the cry from his eldest and prepared himself for a battle he long feared. Of all his sons Leonardo was the most in tuned to the spirit planes and even more so to his own dreamscape. It is a place meant only for the soul it bares visions to, outsiders were rarely welcomed let alone able to reach the owner within them. But for the sake of his son’s life he must be strong, brave, and fearless; he would save his pupil and bring his son home. Taking his place beside the quivering leader Splinter rest his paw over his son’s plastron above his heart, he closed his eyes and within moment dove into the depths of the frigid despair his son suffered.

_Leonardo…Leonardo…my son please I am here….LEONARDO!_  
Leo’s eyes snapped open as he looked above and reached for the light, he could feel his father’s spirit the calming warmth of his father’s love and the solidity of his faith. He swam harder desperately trying to break the surface. _Father! Father! Sensei please!_ Frantic he used the last of his will to reach for his father. Then the world went warm, opening heavy eyes he shook in fear.  Surrounding him were flames miles high, pillars of roaring heat scorched his already abuse skin. Looking around in a panic he saw in the center of a inferno his father.

_Leonardo my son! You are better than this! Your own brother, be strong my son resist or you will once more fail. I forbid this!_  
“Father please! I..I can’t deny myself these feelings. You blessed Donny and I please once more I ask allow me to love my brother, my proud happy brother. Mikey loves me I know it and I’ve got to prove to…”  
 _Silence! You failed with Donatello I will not allow such shallow desires to ruin this family again! Forget my son or I shall send you away once more!_

Leo shook and tried to run but to no avail, there was nowhere he could go nowhere to hide, he was trapped. Caged in his own self conscious knowing he could never again allow himself to love his brothers as anything more. He was lost forever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

Splinter pulled himself free of the fires’ embraces and coughed through his return. With deep sorrow in his eyes he looked to the smallest of his sons. His heart broke when he saw such hope, a shining beam deep within the orange ninja’s heart, and he could not give him the answers he was hoping for.

“I am sorry my son. But my presence within your brother seems to have only made the nightmare worse. I fear to go in once more, I may do more harm than good.” The old rat only hung his head and cried, for the first time in many years he cried in front of Mikey. He too was loosing hope of saving his eldest.

Mikey watched as his father began to fall within himself, as much as it pained his heart he let go of Leo’s hand and wrapped strong solid arms around his sensei. He kissed the brown furry brow stroking his father’s shivering shoulders and shushed him like Splinter had always done. “No father, you did what you could. But Leo fears you most of all.” Seeing the shock in his master’s face he quickly explained. “I mean he fears upsetting you! He totally loves you Dad, and tries so hard to please you and be strong for our family so you don’t have to. So it makes sense this nightmare would use you against him too. He needs something that always made him feel good, like a kid again ya know…” an idea struck Mikey and before his father could question him he fly out of the room toward Leos bedroom.

Mikey swung the old door wide and made his way to the perfectly made futon on the cold tile floor. Under the mattress in the far back corner he puller out Leo’s treasure, a jade necklace his father had given him when they were only tots. He often found Leo stroking it in meditation or after a big battle in which his blades took a life. When he had asked his brother about it he explained it reminded him of all the innocence he held as a kid, before ninjitsu and being a clan leader. It gave him peace. 

Hurrying back to his borther’s side he wrapped the medallion tight in his palm and pressed it into his big brothers leaning close to his ear he nuzzled Leo’s skin and spoke low and forceful. “I’m here bro, I’m still around, you’re not alone and you’re not going to ever be again. Feel that stone? It’s your treasure bro, it’s your peace and I’ve got it so come back to me please. “ He pulled away and without reserve pressed his beak to Leo’s pooling every ounce of energy he could into the connection. He wasn’t exactly a zen master but love, true love he understood. 

With a gasp and labored breath brilliant blue eyes found shining azure ones, Leo awoke in the kiss and for a moment believed he was still dreaming. Until he felt a familiar coolness in his palm, he knew it instantly and just as quickly wrapped powerful arms around his little brother drawing him into a crushing embrace as he let tears fall around his cheeks. “Mikey! Mikey! I heard you, I felt it! But how..it doesn’t matter.” Pulling away he looked at the dazzling stars that were the eyes of his true love. “I love you too Mikey! I never should have waiting this long to see it, but I promise no more you’re mine forever.” With those powerful words he drown sea green lips in True Love’s Kiss


	11. KaguriaKitsune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this because it was a labor of love. Only two more chapters to go then the main story begins!
> 
> Shout outs to [](http://orangebarmy.deviantart.com/) [](http://hummerhouse.deviantart.com/) [](http://gameguy199.deviantart.com/) and [](http://kameboxer.deviantart.com/) Each have played a key role in this story's creation and development if you've not read their works please do!
> 
> Read the full story!  
> Read Part 1 here- [](http://fav.me/d7ki01u)[fav.me/d7ki01u](http://fav.me/d7ki01u)  
> Read Part 2 here- [fav.me/d7krzli](http://fav.me/d7krzli)  
> Read Part 3 here- [fav.me/d7lszqn](http://fav.me/d7lszqn)  
> Read Part 4 here- [fav.me/d7mhuh8](http://fav.me/d7mhuh8)  
> Read Part 5 here- [fav.me/d7ntwd7](http://fav.me/d7ntwd7)  
> Read Part 6 here- [fav.me/d7otjm0](http://fav.me/d7otjm0)  
> Read Part 7 here- [fav.me/d7qxegp](http://fav.me/d7qxegp)  
> Read Part 8 here- [fav.me/d7re9jt](http://fav.me/d7re9jt)  
> Read Part 9 here- [fav.me/d7s4ibq](http://fav.me/d7s4ibq)  
> Read Part 10 here- [fav.me/d7vbytb](http://fav.me/d7vbytb)  
> Read Part 12 here- [fav.me/d7xmaas](http://fav.me/d7xmaas)

Warning: T-Cest TMNT Brother Love  
Pairings: Leo/Don : Mikey/Leo : Raph/Don  
Summery: April has officially announced her feelings for Casey and after a heart to heart with Donnie explained she just sees him as an awesome brother. However there may be something Donnie's been missing for years, he wonders why he never noticed before.

I do not own any rights to TMNT or the characters there of. All ideas are original and any similarities or names used are strictly coincidence.

Donnie smiled as he saw Leo awaken and the relief in their father’s eyes as he hugged their leader. The moment was short lived as they all turned expectant eyes to him as he watched over Raphael. He had just finished shifting through the data and saw the images the plagued the bright banded ninja. Though not nearly the time or place, he couldn’t help but feel happy at the thought of Raph’s greatest desire was to share his freedom with himself. He had spent many hours making repairs to the motorcycle Raph had given him and intended to confess his feelings to the stronger male after beating him in a race. Determined to get that race he set to finding a way to wake up the tormented brother, or at least a way to ease the pain of being rapped in his own darkness.  Just then an idea struck him, flying the keys he scrolled down the dream sequence and attempted to alter it. 

“Donnie that won’t work, after I deleted the main data stream a fire wall went up and I haven’t even made a dent.” April looked sorrowfully at the brainy brother and watched as fruitless efforts were made to somehow save Raph’s psyche. 

“I fought off this system in my head while knocked out, I’m damn sure I can break through a wall to rescue my brother.” Donnie fervently pounded the keys while looking at his own dream codes changing the numbers and digits to fight within Raphael’s mind. Looking at his monitor all noticed the sudden change from storm clouds to a whirlwind blowing around the grief stricken turtle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raphael looked around him as his cries went unanswered, anger and sorrow whirling inside his heart like the storm raging around the city.   
_Too slow protector! Raph why do you always have to fight me? Raphie you’re attitude is gonna get someone in trouble one of these days dude. Raph please, just try and stay here with us…we love you too much to leave you alone._

The words of his brothers circled around him the pain of every regret in his life echoing around him. _ALONE_ that word never bothered him so much before now, just as he realized why he always wanted to be left alone; why he was guarded against the world, he wanted to protect them he wanted to be there for them. 

“It can’t end like dis, I can’t let them go without knowing how much I love them…how much they mean to me. I..I gotta tell Don I love ‘im I need ‘im. Please…let me wake up!” Screaming his frustrations into the storm finally an answer came, one clear view of the moon looking down on him like a beacon of hope. Looking up with tears in his eyes he knew the calm warmth he felt, the cool refreshing spirit that called from the moon. “Donnie.”  
Closing his eyes he let the nightmares slip away, let the cold city around him melt in the warmth of the genius’s strength to overcome any problem with calm collectiveness. He smiled and let himself be lifted from the depths of his despair and into the glow of the one he truly loved.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **“Donnie.”** With tears darkening the purple band around his eyes Donatello finally let himself relax, he’d managed to put his brother in a stasis mind and by accident and luck broke the fire wall , with the seconds he had before the next wall came up he was able to type one word in hopes of saving Raph’s mind. _Donnie_ by some miracle it got through.   
As the monitor went white from the growing light of Raph’s ascension all hands desperately awaited around his sleeping form. Sighs and tears of relief were in abundance as the first sign of brilliant gold flashed beneath emerald lids. With cheers of joy and expiration the group fell into place holding those dear to them with a kindly old father looking over his many children. Tears streaked his brown fur and with a content breath he went quietly to his room to relieve himself of hours of stress and heartache. 

“Welcome back to us Raphie.” Michelangelo was the first to wrap strong arms around his brother laying soft kisses upon his brow and laughing through choked tears. 

Choking past his little brother’s embrace the brawny terrapin returned it with just as much force relieved to see his nightmare was simply that, a bad dream. “Mikey, God Mikey I’m so glad yer alive and here.” He stroked the smooth shell and kissed the sea green shoulders as they reveled in holding each other once more. 

“Hope you enjoyed your beauty rest bro, because you’ll never sleep like that again.” Leo clasped his brothers hand in a firm strong grip wrapping the other arm around he and Mikey. Fighting back tears as Raph looked thankfully into his leader’s eyes with so much love and tenderness he’d help only when they were very young. 

“Don’t worry Fearless, I won’t be sleepin’ on the job any time soon so you get as much beauty rest as ya can. Cuz trust me big brotha ya need it with that mug.” Chuckling he pulled the blue ninja down into the already tight embrace of Mikey and himself. 

Almost like a wind the two brothers shed themselves off the revived turtle and let April and Casey take their turns in welcoming each brother back to the land of the living. Casey and Raph sharing ‘manly’ tears and hugs while April and Mikey cried their feelings out to each other. Leo simply smiled and nodded to his father as he saw the old master retreat to compose himself in solitude as he always had. But something he couldn’t understand was why the last brother had disappeared from the reunion. 

Pulling himself from the heart warming scene he made his way to where he was sure his younger brother had taken refuge. The elevator made his head swim slightly so he was positioned in a crouch as the doors opened to the garage above. Looking out he stood and had to smile to himself as he saw an all too missed sight. Donatello with a torch melding pieces of metal and engine together in rushed precision, goggled hiding eager eyes, and tools laid all about him. Gently as not to startle him, Leo laid a hand on the working shoulder and laughed lightly at the little jolt it returned. 

“Leo, what’s up?” Looking up through tinted lens he couldn’t make out the amused smirk on the eldest’s beak.

“What are you doing up here? Raph will be looking for you soon.” He crouched down and leaned against the olive side still smiling. “You know he loves you back now, so why not go for it bro?”

Blushing through the laughter Donnie removed his goggles and rested a sure hand on the almost complete bike “Because I have a plan, a perfect way to tell him and for once I want something to go according to plan.”

Leo looked surprised but nodded.  “Alright Don, tell me how I can help.” Standing he held out his hand and helped his brother up. Together they both would find happiness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~

Hours later Raph had been drafted into a Disney movie marathon with his previous lover in the living room. Comfortably relaxed against the old couch cushions he stroked the orange bandana tails absently as the other hand held the soft sea green one. 

“Thanks Raph.” Mikey looked up at his brother with brilliant blue eyes and Raph couldn’t resisted kissing the beak of his baby bro. 

“We were all trapped in our own personal hell little bro, least I can do for ya is sit through a dumb kiddie film fest.” Strong arms squeezed the smaller turtle till he could have popped out of his shell like toothpaste. 

“I missed you bro. Sure I love Leo but I really enjoyed being with you.” Snuggling into the musky scent of his stronger brother Mikey felt the comfort of safety and protection chasing away hi worst fears. 

“Me too Mike, me too.” Softly Raphael placed the lighter bundle of joy higher on his lap and rested his chin on Mikey’s carapace. He enjoyed the feel of shell against his chest as they droned out to some surf movie about a blue fuzz ball from outer space. 

Just as Mikey fell asleep Raph looked up to see Leo walking in from the upstairs garage. He figured he and Donnie still had some things to work out and was more than happy to let them do so while he unwound with the youngest. Looking up as the leader approached he offered his most innocent smile and raise his hands from beneath Mikey’s shell. 

“I swear we were just watching movies.” He joked and handed off the sleeping terrapin to the waiting arms of his leader. 

“I’m sure if it were more he’d been asleep a lot sooner.” Looking down at his adorable mate Leo brushed a light kiss and laughed gently when a soft moan escaped the parted lips. Looking back to the brother before him he smiled genuine and gentle. “Thanks Raph, really. Without you I’m not sure what we would have done about all this. I…I’m just really grateful you were he for me, for all of us.” 

Raph nodded and hugged his brother softly around the sleeping one. “Leo I’ll always be here for ya, I wanna have a good talk wit ya after things calm down. I got some things I gotta get off my chest and a lot of making up to do. But for now take Mikey ta bed and hold ‘em tight.” With another embrace he turned to go to his room for the night. 

“Hey Raph, before you go to bed, you might want to check on your shell cycle. I think Don’s done making improvements.” With a wink and laugh Leo disappeared into the shadows of the hall going toward his room.

As Leo laid down his bundle he stole yet another kiss before removing his own gear and climbed in next to the sleeping turtle. Surprised when a firm hand squeezed his arm and turned him to face bright azure eyes sparkling with delight, shock fully set in when a needy mouth covered his own and the scrapes of grinding plates echoed in his room. 

“M..Mikey what are you…” once more his breath was stolen when a high pitched growl virbrated against his neck and soon the sharp pleasure pain of teeth sinking into sensitive flesh jolted through his mind. 

“Leo don’t talk, don’t think please just feel and move with me.” Mikey husked next to his brother’s ear slit and once more persisted to crawl down his plastron stopping only when he reached the slit at it’s end. 

Taking his lover at his request Leo simply went with the flow letting Mikey touch and kiss everywhere, needy hands and hungry lips pressed and searched until he shuddered. The warmth of Mikey’s tongue had painted a wet path over his pocket and he could not suppress yet another groan as the action was repeated more and more. Finally unable to control his urges he slipped out only to gasp deep as his thick member was encased by the pressing warmth of Mikey’s mouth.  Sitting up he pushed the younger turtle away cloing his legs around the leaking appendage. 

“What are you doing?!” He breathed as he looked at the pained expression opposite him. 

With a slight whine and worry Mikey looked down at his hands. “You…you didn’t like it?”

Shocked Leo quickly scrambled across the bed and took Mikey in his arms. “God no Mikey I loved it! I…I just don’t want you to push yourself. I’m ok if we take it slow for now.”

“Leo really? I’ve been in love with you for 18 years! I’ve spent so many lonely night fantasizing about you as I worked myself off. I’m tired of waiting, I’ve wanted this for so long so please don’t feel like you’re pushing me into it!” Not giving the leader any more room to argue he promptly planted himself atop his brother’s chest taking the length of him deep in his throat as he tactfully wiggled his tail in front of the leader.

Not able to resist or fight back Leo reclined against the wall and pillows closing his eyes against the unimaginable pleasure he was receiving but quickly returning his focus to the tight ass and energetic tail presented to him. Without thinking he grasped the wiggling appendage and made a slow pull from base to tip lightly tweaking it at the finish. An unexpected churr rumbled from his partner sending thrilling vibrations against his cock buried deep in the soaking heat. 

“Mikey please tell me what to do for you.” Leo breathed trying to find a way to pleasure his little brother as he received his. 

Pulling up with an audible pop Mikey spun swiflt around and smirked at his brother. “I thought you’d never ask.” Leaning back against the opposite wall Mikey looked under hooded eyes at his brother and very attentively made a show of spreading his legs,   dropping down, and coating his fingers with the precum of his pouch. 

“Mikey what are you…oh…oh my god…” Leo turned cherry red as he watched Michelangelo slowly uncurl his tail from his entrance and without missing a breath penetrated himself. “Ohh Mikey I…”

Mikey raised his free hand to Leo’s lips to stop his speak and moved it to the back of his head to pull the blue brother into a kiss. Filled with Mikey’s aroused scent Leo moaned and moved in the kiss deepening it until his lung begged for a respite. He pulled away breathless and dizzy, the high lasted only moments before with effortless ease Mikey moved him onto his shell. “Mikey what are you…ahng!”

Mikey had lowered himself fully onto his brother’s shaft taking in a shuddering breath at the length of his leader. “St..stop talking and just move bro, seriously you’re starting to kill the mood.” Without another word he began to rock gently on his brother’s lap enjoying the star splattered eyes of his leader.

Within moment Leo had found his rythem and began to grunt in effort to be deeper inside the toxic warmth of his mate. Primal instinct took over and he’d flipped the position to holding Mikey’s legs on his arms and pummeling deep into his tight ass. Harder and harder the thrust became erratic as he abused the soft prostate of his mate Mikey let out an unrecognizable strand of words ending in his name. His name never sounded so wonderful as it did on Mikey’s lips as he let go all over their plastrons.  The tightness encosing him and the erotic sight of his mate looking spent below him Leo lost his self in the moment and emptied his passions into the willing mate below. 

After what seemed like forever they finally gathered their wits and separated. Mikey snuggled against Leo’s chest and kissed his chin as Leo still tried to gather his thoughts and breath.

“Mikey I should ask where you learned to do that kind of thing but right now I really don’t want to know.” 

Laughing Mikey looked up at his new mate and kissed him softly and deep. “Raph only blew me once, the rest I learned on my own.”

Raising an eyebrow Leo looked skeptically at his brother. “On your own?”

“Yea I’ve been doing this stuff to myself since I was sixteen, everything else with you only happening _Once upon a dream_


	12. KaguriaKitsune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe there is but one more peice to this story and I will move onto my main idea. So here it is Donatello's plan in all it's glory! Stay tuned for the last installment comming soon!
> 
> Shout outs to [](http://orangebarmy.deviantart.com/) [](http://hummerhouse.deviantart.com/) [](http://gameguy199.deviantart.com/) and [](http://kameboxer.deviantart.com/) Each have played a key role in this story's creation and development if you've not read their works please do!
> 
> Read the full story!  
> Read Part 1 here- [](http://fav.me/d7ki01u)[fav.me/d7ki01u](http://fav.me/d7ki01u)  
> Read Part 2 here- [fav.me/d7krzli](http://fav.me/d7krzli)  
> Read Part 3 here- [fav.me/d7lszqn](http://fav.me/d7lszqn)  
> Read Part 4 here- [fav.me/d7mhuh8](http://fav.me/d7mhuh8)  
> Read Part 5 here- [fav.me/d7ntwd7](http://fav.me/d7ntwd7)  
> Read Part 6 here- [fav.me/d7otjm0](http://fav.me/d7otjm0)  
> Read Part 7 here- [fav.me/d7qxegp](http://fav.me/d7qxegp)  
> Read Part 8 here- [fav.me/d7re9jt](http://fav.me/d7re9jt)  
> Read Part 9 here- [fav.me/d7s4ibq](http://fav.me/d7s4ibq)  
> Read Part 10 here- [fav.me/d7vbytb](http://fav.me/d7vbytb)  
> Read Part 11 here- [fav.me/d7wx7y3](http://fav.me/d7wx7y3)  
> Read Finale here- [fav.me/d7yo8gq](http://fav.me/d7yo8gq)

Warning: T-Cest TMNT Brother Love  
Pairings: Leo/Don : Mikey/Leo : Raph/Don  
Summery: April has officially announced her feelings for Casey and after a heart to heart with Donnie explained she just sees him as an awesome brother. However there may be something Donnie's been missing for years, he wonders why he never noticed before.

I do not own any rights to TMNT or the characters there of. All ideas are original and any similarities or names used are strictly coincidence.

 

Raph made his way to the garage stopping just outside the sliding metal door; he tried to think of how to tell Donnie his feelings and grunted in frustration when nothing came to mind. Finally kicking himself into gear he opened the door only to find the space vacant, looking around he found no sign of the genius or the second bike. Before his emotions could turn to darker conclusions he caught sight of his shell cycle, the old girl had a fresh coat of candy apple red paint with emerald green detailing on the sides and face. The metal had been polished to a chrome-like finish and on the freshly restored leather seat was his worn red biker's jacket. Striding up to the gift he found a quickly written note sitting on top of the old jacket. 

_Meet you at the docks. Just sign the back before you get there_

Skeptical Raph flipped over to the blank side of the paper and saw a clear black line with an X asking for his mark. Using a sharpie left on the ground he scratched his signature and stuffed the paper quickly in his jacket pocket. As he mounted his baby he couldn’t calm the butterflies in his gut as he raced off into the cloudy night. No ominous moon leering over him, no stars to witness the obvious traffic violations he pulled racing through the streets, all to get to the one calling him. He was enflamed, every muscle tensed with excitement for what was to come. Donnie always had the best ideas when he got creative, and when he was impassioned with a plan he always went over the top to get what he wanted. Right now what Donnie wanted most was him, the brainless, meat-head, prick; a guy like Don wanted him and there was nothing that was going to keep the red banded brazier from getting to him. Skidding around the last alley corner with neck breaking speed, Raph came upon his familiar crowd but nearly crashed into a stack of shipping crates when he saw what was on the runway waiting for him. 

Seductively clad in his Nightwatcher leathers and boots Donnie sat with his back arched into his shell so it rested on the back end of what Raph could only describe later as sex on wheels. The old beater he’d won months ago was hidden and transformed into a sleek piece of machine, new engine and lines polished to perfection, neon lights the alternated between purple and red illuminated the fully restored body. The paint job alone had him ready to jump the genius right on the runway; all a midnight purple polished almost black into the metal, along the left side face was mask of red with brilliant gold eyes _my eyes_ glaring at any rider who dared to challenge him. But on the right just peaking over was a mask of vibrant eggplant with the chocolate red eyes hooded by olive lids beckoning any to follow its gaze across the front to the bold stare opposite. The tail pieces were a blend of blood red and twilight indigo with the New York skyline in all its glory, the city lights gleaming like stars trapped in a swirling nova against a deep sky. 

Looking back to the rider his breath caught in his chest and he once again had to recover himself. Donnie looked damn hot in black, but he’s taken away the guards and metal plates replacing them with purple padding and silver _is that fucking wire?_ He sewn the pieces with thing silver wire to glisten in the lights around him so that it looked like an illusion passing over his thin strong shoulders, succulent sides and hips, and ghosting over the strong joints in his arms and legs. Swallowing the saliva pooling in his mouth Raph finally made a move to the starting line shaking off the nerves and discomfort in his own biker leathers. As he took his set he saw Don hand off a slip of paper to the skimpy clad official, she read over it and smiled as she sauntered over to him; puzzled he looked at the other racer with confusion. Don patted his side where in Raph’s own pocket was the slip of paper he’d signed, pulling it out Raph tried to make out the dark writing that had suddenly appeared above his signature. Unable to make anything out through the tinted shield of his helmet he gave up and handed it to the woman slightly annoyed at the chuckle that escaped his brother. 

As the official called for the start Raph once more was amazed at the purr of the new bike next to him, the flag was dropped and to his shock Don let her loose. The roar of the engine vibrated his bones and like a streaming comet Don had pulled ahead of him, not one to loose his rep Raph pushed his baby to the brink and shifted to open it up. Much to his dismay the old girl hit 120 and began to decline once more. The finish line was only 100ft away and Don was already a good 5 feet ahead, reving up  the engine again he hit the peak and again it backed down. 

“What the shell?” Paniced he looked ahead to see if his brother had noticed his distress. The look he took in made his beak break out in his best grin and stoked a raging inferno in his loins. 

Donnie had looked over his shoulder at his brother’s second failed attempt to catch him with a gleam of mischief. Briefly opening his visor he blew a kiss to the hot head with a flirtation wink and in a shot closed it as he flew across the finish almost a full 12 yards ahead of the renowned biker. As Raph pulled up beside him he laid down his bike as gently as he could in a hurry, wrapping the thinner frame in powerful sweaty arms. 

“You son of a bitch, you put a fucking limiter on my girl so you could smoke me.” Squeezing the shell tighter he groaned and growled looming over the winner. “You’re gonna pay for that little brotha I swear but I’m too damn horny to be mad now.”

What Donnie’s reply would have been to such crude words was unknown as a crowd of Raph’s buddies surrounded them. The Asian official gave each racer’s neck a luscious kiss and handed Donnie both papers. Soon the crowd was forced to disperse after a cocky declaration of revenge from the red racer and a promise to get even. Both brothers went home racing through the streets of New York crossing paths on the pavement and just as the neared the garage the sky let loose. Supporting his bike with his legs Don removed the helmet and tossed it in the door to the garage and beamed at Raphael who had removed his helmet as well letting the rain trace perfect wet lines over his strong features. His brilliant gold eyes glistened in the glow of the street lamps around them; laughing at himself Donnie motioned for the brawler to follow him once more and sped off toward central park.  Curious and thrilled the red banded ninja followed looking at the scene ahead and more than ever thanking whatever god there may be for this moment. He slowed to a stop just on the edge of the main pond lost in the picture of Donnie leaning arms crossed against his motorbike looking up into the stormy sky. 

“You sure have the best dreams Raphie.” Don averted his gaze from the light show above to bask in the warmth of his brother as the large arms encircled his waist. He leaned into the fire enfolded within the flames he never more at home. 

“You saw mine, heh, no fair brainiac. But now ya know, I’ve been burning with these feelings for years Donnie-boy an’ I can’t hold ‘em back after tonight. I…I don’t wanna be alone Don, and…the one I want ta be with foreva is you.” Walking around but keeping contact he looked down at those big brilliant eyes and begged with all his soul Don felt the same.

Looking down Donnie felt his heart clench and flutter, he had to keep his cool, remain calm and not be a dork for once in his life. Sucking in deep breath timid fingers produced the documents he’d won pushing them into the broad chest adjacent his own. Watching as his brother read them over he began to become overwhelmed with uncertainly, though he knew the feelings the emerald turtle harbored for him, he hoped it wasn’t too bold a step.

_I the undersigned hereby agree to the terms and conditions as expressed below and under fierce penalty of death also accept responsibility for upholding these terms._

_Firstly, I agree to be a servant as well as a leader within the confines of love and loyalty._

_I agree to give as much as I take even giving more in appropriate conditions asking nothing of the other party._

_I vow to remain persistent in my feelings for undersigned, and will not betray or be unfaithful ender strict punishment of death._

_I understand that my life is not my own and will act as such considering the thoughts and opinions of the co-signed before taking risks._

_I promise to share quarters and divide the estate equally within pre-set rules of cohabitation._

_Lastly, I understand that this contract is legal and binding and will fulfill with the best of my ability until I can no longer do so in life._

_X___________________________________

Raph read over the agreement again and didn’t care if the company saw the tears well up in his gold orbs. For on the line was his hasty mark providing a willing party and binding contract with his passionate new mate. 

“Raph…I…it took me a while but you, you’ve always been my light. Even when I didn’t think I needed it you protected me from everything heh even myself. I never noticed how much I need and rely on you. I…I love you Raphael.” Eyes still cast down Donnie confessed his soul to his brother looking up he knew his feelings reached their mark. As he cried Raphael untied both their masks and locking wrists with the olive terrapin retied them together binding his own promise. 

“I accept your terms Donnie and promise I’ll neva lettin’ ya down.” With one last look at the braided fabric he swept the smaller up in his strong arms and gave him the deepest kiss he’d ever given in his life. 

Donnie embraced his new mate returning the kiss with equal passion, he dared a taste of the larger male and was rewarded with a deeper examination. Never had his skin burned so hot, his shell felt so tight, and his heart so full as it did in the emerald embrace. Breathless and on cloud nine Donnie stared up doe-eyed at the musky goliath that held him. 

“I’ve got it in writing, so by all accounts you’re mine too. But you can put me down now, otherwise we’ll never get home.” They both erupted in childish laughter as the sky gave way to a full bright moon that seemed to shine it’s silver beams on the pair. Kissing across new and old machines they shared one last breath before breaking and revving their machines to life. 

“You’re gonna take that damn limiter off my baby when we get back right?” Raph asked as he rolled up beside his brother’s bike turning around. 

“Tell ya what, I won’t go over 120 if you beat me not only will I take it off, I’ll let you ride me.” Winking he was off like a rocket spinning up turf and rocks as he b-lined out of sight. 

Gawking at the suggestive prize Raph had a late start chasing after the light stream. “I knew I loved ‘im for more than his ass.” Roaring with pride into the night he chased his love down the streets to their home where eager hearts awaited the outcome of their night ride. 

 

Morning came and two pairs of lovers joined each other at the breakfast table, jeers and glances were in abundance even as their father came to join the happy frey he too picked at his sons threatening to make his own claim should new love hinder their training or teamwork. With a laugh Splinter rapped his youngest and second eldest on the heads with his cane, “You two will be grounded with each other as your partners train at the river side.” Chuckling he took his tea to the living room for his stories. Leaving the dreaded thought of having to sit and do nothing as the love of their lives got hot and sweaty in clear glistening water. 

“Leo I swear if you take it easy on me you won’t get laid for a month!” Mikey warned as he maneuvered a strawberry of the leader’s plate. 

“And if I miss a chance at see’n Don wet and hot fer me I’m gonna break your face fearless.” 

Leo laughed and threw up his hands in surrender looking at his family with renewed love and joy, he could not help but admire the power of the passions they had found in each other. As he stood and called each of his brothers to join him in the dojo for training he could not help but muse at the thought

_So this is Love_


	13. KaguriaKitsune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the Prequel to Jaded. Thank you everyone who follwed this story to it's finish, now begins the story of my OC Jade and her interaciton with the turtles. I'll admit updates will come more often as most of this story is already written. If you wish to follow it please watch my offical author page [](http://nicoli-forte.deviantart.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Shout outs to [](http://orangebarmy.deviantart.com/) [](http://hummerhouse.deviantart.com/) [](http://gameguy199.deviantart.com/) and [](http://kameboxer.deviantart.com/) Each have played a key role in this story's creation and development if you've not read their works please do!
> 
> Read the full story!  
> Read Part 1 here- [](http://fav.me/d7ki01u)[fav.me/d7ki01u](http://fav.me/d7ki01u)  
> Read Part 2 here- [fav.me/d7krzli](http://fav.me/d7krzli)  
> Read Part 3 here- [fav.me/d7lszqn](http://fav.me/d7lszqn)  
> Read Part 4 here- [fav.me/d7mhuh8](http://fav.me/d7mhuh8)  
> Read Part 5 here- [fav.me/d7ntwd7](http://fav.me/d7ntwd7)  
> Read Part 6 here- [fav.me/d7otjm0](http://fav.me/d7otjm0)  
> Read Part 7 here- [fav.me/d7qxegp](http://fav.me/d7qxegp)  
> Read Part 8 here- [fav.me/d7re9jt](http://fav.me/d7re9jt)  
> Read Part 9 here- [fav.me/d7s4ibq](http://fav.me/d7s4ibq)  
> Read Part 10 here- [fav.me/d7vbytb](http://fav.me/d7vbytb)  
> Read Part 11 here- [fav.me/d7wx7y3](http://fav.me/d7wx7y3)  
> Read Part 12 here- [fav.me/d7xmaas](http://fav.me/d7xmaas)

Warning: T-Cest TMNT Brother Love  
Pairings: Leo/Don : Mikey/Leo : Raph/Don  
Summery: April has officially announced her feelings for Casey and after a heart to heart with Donnie explained she just sees him as an awesome brother. However there may be something Donnie's been missing for years, he wonders why he never noticed before.

I do not own any rights to TMNT or the characters there of. All ideas are original and any similarities or names used are strictly coincidence.

“This information is not what we expected.”

“No, it is much more useful.”

“Indeed sisters, we may yet have a chance at our revenge.”

“But first, the subject. We must finish the mind alteration and program the new memories. Starting with Hamato Yoshi.

Hamato Yoshi

“What is wrong? What are those alarms?”

“The subject, it’s rejecting the program. The mind is unstable…it’s going to…” smoke filled the laboratory as the hiss of cabled and tubes filled the air. A shadow passed by the team of sisters and made it’s way toward an exit. The doors locked in it’s wake the trigger for self destruct sounded and the facility had no choice but to evacuate and abandon it’s mission. 

“Mistress Karai will not be pleased we have lost the subject.”

“Indeed sister, but worse yet is master Shredder.”

“If the rouge kraang of this city find the subject, consequences will not be favorable.”

“We must retrieve the subject immediately.” 

As the building engulfed in flame faded behind footsteps became slower, labored breath echoed over the grass. Laying down for breath the sky began to thunder over the city and the refreshing cool of rain washed over the heated form. Struggling to stand the lost soul stooped down and reached in the lake for a drink, thirst taking over sight it was a shock when looking into their reflection bright eyes and green skin mirrored the expression. 

Wha…what did they do to me? Quickly taking note of the starkness of their form quickly the shadow dove into the water and found holding breath was almost as natural as breathing.

What’s happening to me? Where am I? What am I? Swimming in the direction of light the shadow emerged from the pond to see four shadows emerge above the small rooftops. They laughed and called as they flew across the city unseen. 

Looking at their own form it seemed best to follow, maybe these strangers knew someone who could help; or at the very least help hide from the world what was sure to fear and ridicule. With trained clumsiness the shadow followed the band of ninjas, and with much difficulty,  finally caught up to them. Looking on as the clan stopped to face a mass of human thugs painted in purple dragons, a large man the shadow recognized. 

Oh no it’s him Looking at the ninja clan eyes went wide as they took in green scaled skin, hard rounded shell, and scarred plates. Turtles?

“Oh man hun ya gett’n uglier every time we meetcha.” The red banded one goaded the behemoth into a charge and like a snap avoided the death blow.

“Nice one Raph, but I think even I’ve run out of metrics to measure the hideousness of this particular nemesis of ours.” A loud CRACK rang out as a purple masked warrior struck true to the exposed backside of the charging mass. 

“You guys make it sound like a science, kicking these guys tails is nothing compared to Sensei’s work out.” A blue ninja struck with double katana sending a group of thugs careening into another and falling out cold. 

“Awwe you still sore from last night bro?” THWACK! CRUNCH! A whirlwind of orange and green claimed the unfortunate skulls of the other half of bandits and a young sea foam turtle stood proud in it’s wake. 

“Yuck, common Mikey keep that kinda stuff in tha bedroom would ya? Ya makin’ me nauseous.” A pair of Sai handles connected with tender neck flesh as the giant fell the purple and blue terrapins joined the other two near a manhole. 

“Come now Raph, you know it’s just Hun’s stench.” 

“Don’s right, the Purple Dragons are getting sloppier and smells like fresh sewage.” The blue one took lead and began to remove the metal covering ushering the others in. 

As sirens came closer the shadow followed pursuit only to be stopped at the weight of the manhole cover. Looking around desperately for something a sharp pain exploded across their skull followed by blinding white stars, before the vision cleared a firm grip choked all breath.

“Another freak heheh this’ll be fun.” Hun reached out and gripped the struggling arms of his new prey, drawing out his pocket knife he cut a deep line on the bare shoulder. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~ 

“Eeeaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!” The blood curdling scream froze each of the brothers in their tracks. Just above them they could hear heavy footsteps. 

“Come out come out wherever you are freaks! Or are you going to leave your little friend here all alone.” The dark sneer that followed set Raphael into a furry making his way back to the ladder to the surface.

“Raph wait! He’s doing what he always does, we have to think before we go barging up there…” another agonizing howl echoed in the tunnel making the leader swallow any argument. “Let’s go.”

The four turtles went down to another surface entrance and came up across the street, climbing up fire escapes and leaping over rooftops until they could look down at the scene. Hun held a struggling mutant in his palm and a knife in the other, the green skin was marred by several slashes with two gaping wounds; one on the left shoulder the other on the right calf.  Too dark to see exactly who the mutant was but not taking chances the brothers moves noiseless in the shadows to surround their prey. 

A flash of silver and a smoke pellet cast a screen around the massive human, dropping his captive he began to swing around in search of the turtles he was sure to be close by. Making contact with sharp tips of dual sai blades the enraged scream of pain sent a smile to the red brother’s beak.

“What’s wrong Hunnie Bun? Don’t like it when freak fight back?” Kicking the lump of muscle away Raphael made himself known distracting the gang leader from his youngest bros pulling the wounded mutant to the safety of the sewer tunnels. 

“You’ll die tonight frieak!” Lunging in vain hun toppled to the ground only to be knocked out by Leo’s blunt sided katana. 

“In your dreams sleeping ugly.” Leo jeered as he and Raph made their way to the tunnel as police arrived on the scene.

“Sleeping ugly really Leo?” Raph joked as he nudged his brother with his elbow as they followed the path back home. 

“What I thought is was clever.” Leo retorted as they turned a bend bringing the younger siblings into sight.

“Don’t tell Mikey, he’d laugh ya right outta yer room fearless. That was so lame.” Raph laughed as they caught up and just as soon as he looked at what his mate carried sobered up. 

Looking up Donatello was both filled with joy and wonder as he passed the burden to his stronger mate he began to clean the blood from the cuts and scares. 

“It’s…it’s another mutant.” Leo struggled with his words as he took in the battered form before him.

“Dude it doesn’t look like one of the lab experiments gone wrong.” Mikey looked over Leo’s shoulder leaning into the fresh musk the leader carried after a fight.

“That’s because SHE is a human experiment Mikey.” Donnie looked at each of his brothers as he defined the gender of their newest discovery. 

“Looks like she’s part turtle like us. Who would wish dis kinda mutation on a human?” Raph spoke as Donnie finished the most basic of care he could give. 

“I don’t know but it may be more dangerous to leave her than not. Come on we’ll ask Master Splinter what to do. Until then, Don make sure she stays asleep until we can get back to the lair.” Leo nodded as Don was filling the injection of sleep aides and took lead down the sewer. 

“Ya guys think Dad will let us keep her?”

“Mikey!” Three voices echoed as they continued their journey home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up the girl was surrounded by darkness and silence. Taking her time the new comer came to her senses and could hear the rhythmic hum of machines with a steady beeping pulse echoing in the silence.   
_Where am I now?_ Pain burned through her arms and legs as she remembered the fight and her weak attempt to follow the band of ninja brothers. Suddenly voices reached her ears as she stood she could make out the conversation behind the sliding metal door.

“The heart rate and brain activity is increasing looks like she’s finally awake.”

“We should greet our new guest, she may have valuable information to share. But caution my sons, do not scare the poor girl. Remember when Mrs. O’Neil first came to us, we must show delicacy and gentleness.”

“That leaves Raph out.”

“Mikey I swear I’m gonna…”

“I’ll go, you guys hang back until I explain things to her ok?”  
Just then the door opened and much to her dismay the loss of support sent her into the quick reflex grasp of four mutant turtles. Looking on in surprise her heart began to race as her mind only managed one thought.

_I didn’t know there were other_

_Strangers Like Me_

End


End file.
